


Cruel Love

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Naruto confesses to Sasuke, but that ends in disaster. After being put in the hospital due to the abuse of his guardian, Naruto has no memories. Sasuke decides to take advantage of that. But then Naruto gets his memories back.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's when I came to realize that I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said. He lead forward and kissed the raven. Sasuke's eye's widened, but he kissed back. Naruto moaned into the kiss, happy that his feelings were being returned. Then things changed.

Sasuke glared and pushed Naruto away. "Find someone else to love."

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding why Sasuke pushed him away.

"I don't want you," Sasuke said.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Naruto asked. "I thought you love me!"

"How could anyone love someone like you?" Sasuke spat. "Whatever you think is between us doesn't exist."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What have I done wrong?"

"You're annoying," Sasuke said. "Don't you see? No one cares about you! I can't stand you, never did! I hate you more, more than I hate my brother!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke hated him more than his brother? The brother he wanted to kill? Naruto felt his heart break. He looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto expecting the blond to yell at him. But he didn't. Naruto raised his head and smiled. "I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't know that I was an annoyance. I won't bother you ever again." Naruto smiled again before turning away and walking off. Sasuke didn't see the smile disappear and the tears rolling down Naruto's face.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto entered the house as quietly as he could. He didn't even bother to lock the door. He headed to his room and had just made it up the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Mizuki, his mother's cousin. Naruto could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"Where have you been?" Mizuki yelled. He saw the tear stains on Naruto's cheeks. "Crying like a baby? You useless piece of trash!" He slapped Naruto across the face with so much force, the Naruto hit the wall and fell to his butt. "I can't believe that I took you in!" He kicked Naruto in the stomach, making the blond lay on his back. "My stupid cousin shouldn't have married that stupid man!" Another kick. "She died because of you!" He threw the opened bottle of Sake at Naruto's face. It smashed on impact. The shards of the glass cut into Naruto's hands that tried to protect his face. "You brat!" Mizuki lifted Naruto up by the collar of his neck. "You should just die!" He tossed Naruto down the stairs.

Naruto was lucky. He was able to protect his head from any damage, but one of his arms was broken and the other had to be sprained. Mizuki stomped down the stairs. Naruto knew he wasn't done. Naruto tried to stand, but something pierced his leg. He looked behind him and saw a knife in his leg. Naruto had no idea where Mizuki got the knife. He cried out in pain as Mizuki took hold of the knife and pushed it in deeper.

"I'm going to get rid of you, Monster!" Mizuki pulled out the knife and began to slash at Naruto's body. Naruto noticed that Mizuki was slowly going to kill him. Naruto's tears once more rolled down his face as Mizuki made another cut on the blonde's arm. "There! Now everyone will know what you are!" The word 'monster' was carved onto the blonde's sprained arm. Mizuki saw the tears. "Awe! The baby's crying again! Don't worry. I'll put the monster out of his misery." He raised the knife and stabbed Naruto into his stomach.

Mizuki began to laugh as he stared down at the unmoving blond. He kept laughing even as a policeman cuffed him and put him into his car, before driving away. The other police officer waited until the ambulance came. By then, Naruto had lost consciousness, his last thought of Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month later that Naruto's eyes finally opened. Sakura saw that the blond had awakened and smiled. "Naruto! Oh thank Kami-sama!" She leaned down and hugged him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Took you long enough."

Naruto looked at the two teens in confusion. "Who are you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Very funny Dobe." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I don't know who you are."

Sasuke frowned. He stood up and walked over to Naruto. "That's not funny usuratonkachi."

Naruto felt Sasuke's angry aura and fear appeared in his eyes. "P-please, d-don't hurt me." He tried to raise his arms but he couldn't. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." His heart rate began to rise and a pissed off Tsunade came into the room.

"What is going on?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at the newcomer. "W-who are you?"

"I'm your doctor," Tsunade said. "Call me Dr. Tsunade. Do you know why you are here?"

"No," Naruto said shaking his head.

"It seems that your guardian tried to kill you," Tsunade said.

"Um..." Naruto began. "Can I ask you something?" Tsunade nodded. "Who am I?"

Tsunade frowned. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. You are sixteen years old. Your birthday is October tenth. And sadly, on top of two broken arms, a bad leg, and various cuts and bruises, you have amnesia."

"I see," Naruto said.

"What is that last thing you remember?" Sakura asked.

"Um... a woman with red hair and a blond man dropping me off somewhere," Naruto said.

"They dropped you off at kindergarten," Sakura said. She knew that Naruto had lost both of his parents when he was five. It was also only a day after Sakura had met him and Sasuke.

"Ok," Naruto said. "So, where are they?"

A sad look came across Sakura's face. It was Sasuke that answered. "They're dead. They died in a car crash."

"Oh," Naruto looked down. "Then who is my guardian?"

"Currently?" Tsunade said. "You don't have one. There are options. You can be assigned a new guardian or you can live on your own."

"Can I chose?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know," Tsunade said. "A case worker should be coming here soon. He or she will help you with that decision." She looked at her watch. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to check on another patient."

"Ok," Naruto said before Tsunade left. He turned to the two teens. "So, I still don't know who you two are."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Do you remember him?" Sakura asked. Her eyes were bright with hope.

"No, sorry," Naruto said shaking his head. "The name is familiar though, but I don't know why." Sakura looked down. "But, I'm sure I'll remember you soon."

Sakura smiled. "Of course you will. Now, I also have to go. My mom said she needed me to come home early. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Good-bye, Sakura-san," Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone. "How long have we known each other?"

"Eleven years," Sasuke said.

"Cool," Naruto smiled. "Are you and Sakura-san dating?"

"No," Sasuke said.

"Then..." but the door opening interrupted him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a woman walked into the room. "My name is Kurenai Sarutobi. I'm your caseworker."

"Hello, Mrs. Sarutobi," Naruto said.

"Please, call m Kurenai," Kurenai said. "Anyway, I am here to talk about your situation. I've heard that you have amnesia. Did anyone explain what happened?"

"Not fully," Naruto said.

"Well, Mizuki Senku, your previous guardian, was arrested for abuse and attempted murder," Kurenai said. "His victim for both of those acts was you."

"So he put me in here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "He is in jail and will most likely not be coming out for at least thirty years. Now, I viewed your case file. Since you are sixteen, you can live on your own. However, I'd like you to either live with someone else or have someone temporary live with you."

"I'll live with him," Sasuke said. Kurenai and Naruto turned to looked at him. "I live alone. My place is too small for two though."

"You are Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I see," Kurenai said. "If Uzumaki-san agrees, then I can help you find a place to stay."

"What about my other home?" Naruto asked. "Can't I just stay there?"

"You can," Kurenai said. "But it would have to be cleaned first." She had been to that house. There was blood in the entry hall as well as up the stairs. She could see the scene in her mind of what happened. It was horrifying and if she was right, it wasn't the first time Mizuki had hurt Naruto.

"I'll clean it," Sasuke said. "If I get the keys, I can clean it tonight. I'll move my things in tomorrow."

"Ok," Kurenai said. She pulled out a set of keys. They were the ones she had used to get into the Senku house. She handed them over to Sasuke. "If there are any questions either of you have, you can call me." She handed each of them a business card. "Now, if everything is solved, I will be going."

"Um..." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Kurenai asked.

"How will I pay for things?" Naruto asked. "I have no money, at least I don't think I do."

"You have a bank account that has some money in it," Kurenai said. "Money from your parents will be deposited into it every month until you become eighteen. Once you turn eighteen, you will have access to all of that money."

"Ok," Naruto said. He took in all the information and processed it. He knew there were gonna be a lot of thing he'd have to remember.

"If that is all, I shall be going," Kurenai said bowing.

Once Kurenai was gone, Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Why did you offer to live with me?"

"Simple," Sasuke said. He stood up and walked over to Naruto. "You're my boyfriend." He leaned down and kissed Naruto. The blond blushed. "You should rest. I'll be back in two days." He grabbed his bag and turned back to Naruto. "Sweet dreams." He closed the door behind him.

Naruto laid down and stared at the ceiling. He smiled. 'Boyfriend huh?' He closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sat down holding a glass of lemonade in his hand. He smirked as he just stared at the TV. When he heard about Naruto's attempted murder, he rushed to the hospital with Sakura. He didn't regret what he did to Naruto, but he was angry at himself for not realizing what Naruto was going through at the hands of Mizuki. Watching Naruto sleep, Sasuke came upon a strange realization: Naruto was cute.

When they were fourteen, Naruto had told Sasuke that he was gay. Sasuke was ok with that. He was dating Sakura at the time. Naruto began to go out with a boy named Neji, but they broke up after Neji admitted that he was in love with someone else, Gaara. Sasuke and Sakura broke up two days before Neji and Naruto did. Then Sasuke began dating Ino. But that relationship ended a week after Naruto broke up with his second boyfriend, Sai. Sai and Ino were now dating. A day before Naruto's sixteenth birthday, Sasuke and his third girlfriend, Aya broke up. Sasuke got drunk and kissed Naruto during a game of spin-the-bottle. The bottle hadn't even landed on him.

The next week, Naruto and Sasuke were still avoiding each other. It was Sakura that got them to finally talk. During their talk, Naruto told Sasuke that he loved him. Naruto had kissed him and Sasuke had kissed back. But Sasuke only did it since he was use to being kissed. When he realized just who he was kissing, he pushed Naruto away. It had caused a fight, their last one.

The day Naruto was taken to the hospital, Sasuke had gone to school like nothing had happened. He was ready to face the blond again, who he thought would return to his old self. But Naruto had not come to school that day. Later, just a little after lunch, Sasuke and Sakura were called into the principal's office. Sarutobi Sensei had told them about what happened to Naruto. Without waiting to be excused, the two friends ran to the hospital.

While Sakura cried about Naruto's situation, Sasuke just stared at the blond. He visited everyday, mostly because Sakura dragged him with her. When he found out about Naruto's amnesia, his mind went into overdrive. He had made a decision. Since he was single and bored, he was going to use Naruto to get rid of that boredom. He was going to pretend that he was Naruto's boyfriend. He checked his savings. Sasuke had plenty of money to keep this apartment and help Naruto out with the house. He knew what he was planning was down right cruel, but he wanted to test Naruto and their friendship. He believed that nothing was going to ruin their friendship, not even this.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke helped Naruto into the bath. The blonde's body was mostly healed, but he still had pain in his arms and leg. The medicine Tsunade gave him would numb the pain, but not take it away completely. Sasuke rolled up his pants and took off his shirt. He began to shampoo Naruto's hair.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"Thanks, for this," Naruto said. He turned around and kissed Sasuke's cheek. He pulled away and blushed.

Sasuke smirked. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled the younger boy down into a kiss. After the kiss, Sasuke helped Naruto clean his body. It took all of Sasuke's will power not to bend Naruto over and take him right then and there. Once Naruto was clean and drying, Sasuke picked the blond up. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke carried him to Naruto's bed. Laying Naruto down, Sasuke reached down and unzipped his pants. Soon, his pants and boxers were on the floor. His member stood proudly. He saw Naruto gulp at the size. Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to fuck you into this bed. It's been a month. I can't wait any longer." Sasuke wasn't lying. He hadn't had sex with anyone in a month.

Naruto blushed. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke had said that they were dating. That meant they've probably done it several times. Unknown to Naruto, he was a virgin. And Sasuke knew that. Naruto had come close to having sex with both Neji and Sai. But Neji was a bit old fashioned and didn't want to do it until after marriage. And Sai, well just as Naruto was finally ready to do it, they had broken up. Since Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, Naruto had told Sasuke everything. Sasuke had lost his virginity at thirteen to a sixteen-year-old girl. She had been the sister of one of his other friends. She taught Sasuke everything there was to know about sex. Sasuke however, had never slept with another man. He had read about it though. And he was ready to see if it was as good as the book said.

"I'll be gentle," Sasuke said. "Since it has been a long time, I know that you will be tight." He moved until he was hovering over Naruto. He began to play with the blonde's nipples. Naruto moaned at the tough. Sasuke smirked. He lowered himself and grinded into the blond. He gasped at the feeling. It felt good. Sasuke moved a hand under a pillow and pulled out a tube. He had bought it the night before. Naruto blushed when he saw the tube. "I'm going to prep you now."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers before moving one to Naruto's entrance. He slowly pushed it in. Naruto didn't feel pain when the finger slipped in. But it was a strange feeling. He clenched around the finger.

"Naruto, you need to relax," Sasuke said. And Naruto did, though it was hard to do. Sasuke moved the finger around. Before he added a second one, he kissed Naruto. Naruto, distracted by the kiss, barely felt the second finger enter him. But when Sasuke began to scissor them, he hissed. "Sorry." Sasuke kissed Naruto in apology before searching for Naruto's prostate. The book had said that having your prostate stroked was a pleasurable feeling for the Uke. A sudden cry of pleasure from Naruto alerted Sasuke that he had found it. He quickly added a third and final finger, hoping to mask it with the pleasure of pressing against the prostate. It worked. Naruto began to push against the fingers. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto began to fuck himself on Sasuke fingers. Sasuke felt himself harden further. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out the fingers.

Naruto whined at the lose of the fingers. "Don't worry," Sasuke said. "Something bigger and better will now enter you." Naruto looked and saw Sasuke putting lube over his cock. Sasuke then place his dick at Naruto's entrance before pushing it. Pain shook Naruto's body, but Sasuke continued forward. Once he was fully inside of Naruto, he leaned down and kissed him. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. When he deemed Naruto ready, Sasuke began to move. He kept up a moderate pace. He couldn't slow down even if Naruto asked him. Feeling the familiar coils inside him unravel, Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's hardened length. Sasuke slammed into Naruto harder and faster and soon, Naruto cried out. Sasuke had hit his prostate. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came. Sasuke soon followed, coming inside of Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out and rolled over. 'Damn,' he thought. 'That was good. Best fuck I've ever had.' He looked at the panting blond and smirked. 'He's mine, only mine. He better get use to being under me.' He pulled the kitsune towards him. "Tired?"

"Y-yes," Naruto said. "That... that was good."

"I'm glad," Sasuke said. "Now, sleep. You probably need it." And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke with a start. He just had a dream of the past. He stared at the ceiling in confusion. The last thing he remembered was Mizuki trying to kill him. Then it hit him. All of his memories of the past two days suddenly came back to him. He blushed as he remember what happened with Sasuke. He looked to his side and saw Sasuke still asleep. Naruto quietly got up and went to take a shower. Pain came from his backside causing him to limp. He closed the door softly and sighed. His body moved down the door until he was sitting down. His butt throbbed, but he ignored it. Tears rolled down his face.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why did Sasuke do that? He doesn't love me. So why did he...' A sudden thought hit him. Sasuke was using him. To Sasuke, Naruto was just a sex toy. 'So much for friendship. He doesn't even care if he hurts me.' Naruto stood up and clenched his fists. 'I've had enough. Now it's his turn to feel pain. I'll have revenge.' Naruto use the bathroom then limped back to bed. He glared down at the raven before getting back under the covers.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blond hair. He smirked as his memories of last night replayed in his head. He moved closer to Naruto and kissed a tanned shoulder.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. He flipped over and opened his eyes. "Morning." he smiled. Naruto had made a decision. He was going to pretend that he didn't have his memories back. He wanted to see how long Sasuke was going to lie to him.

"Morning," Sasuke said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Naruto said. "Though my butt hurts."

Sasuke chuckled. "That's what you said the first time. Don't worry, you will get use to it again."

'Liar!' Naruto thought. "Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. He rolled over on top of the blond. Then he kissed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he kissed back. He let Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth and he gave up full control to Sasuke. He moaned as he felt a hand playing with a nipple. Sasuke pulled back and smirked at the panting blond. 'I'm so getting laid again.' He moved a hand down to Naruto's entrance. Pushing a finger in, he noticed that Naruto was still tight, but not as tight as before. He was able to add a second finger no problem.

Naruto nearly jumped when Sasuke put a finger inside him. He thought about pushing Sasuke away, but that wasn't what he wanted. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to have sex with Sasuke again. He was still in love with the raven. He moaned as Sasuke pushed a second finger inside. Naruto's hand found the tube of lube and he handed it to Sasuke. Then he spread his legs.

When Naruto handed Sasuke the lube and then spread his legs, Sasuke felt his cock jump. Sasuke opened the tube and spread the lube on his fingers for the second time in twelve hours. While he prepped Naruto, he lubed himself. He didn't want to waste any time. He quickly removed the fingers and pushed himself in.

Naruto let out a cry. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. Sasuke paused and waited for Naruto to adjust to him. When Naruto pushed back on him, Sasuke began to move. "F-faster," Naruto begged. "H-harder." Sasuke increased his speed and thrusted harder. He grabbed the blonde's legs and rammed into him. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto moaned louder than before. "'S-suke, s-so close." He tried to stroke himself, but Sasuke slapped the hand away. Naruto whined. Then he felt a hand on his member.

"Mine," Sasuke said. "This," he strokes the member, "is mine. And so is your ass. Understand?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto said. "I'm yours. Only yours."

"Good," Sasuke slammed into Naruto again, hitting his prostate. Cum squirted onto the tanned stomach as Naruto climaxed. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he too came. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, fully satisfied.

Once Naruto's breath was even, he hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto felt a twinge in his heart, but he said nothing about it. "Can we take a shower now? I'm all sticky."

Sasuke smiled. "Of course." He stood up then lifted Naruto into his arms. He walked into the bathroom and placed Naruto down in the tub. Closing the drain, Sasuke turned on the water making sure it was warm, but not too hot. Then he slid in behind Naruto. He pulled Naruto onto his lap.

Naruto let himself relax. He like this, being this way with Sasuke. Sasuke was gentle and very nice. It was like Sasuke changed for the Naruto with amnesia. Naruto was jealous of himself. He wanted Sasuke to look at him like he was the love of his live. But Naruto knew that was too much to ask. For now, Naruto was going to enjoy this time with Sasuke. He didn't know how long it would last.


	5. Chapter 5

"How does this look?" Ino asked.

"It looks nice, Ino-san," Naruto said. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Here he was with a group of people at the mall. The group was made up of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Tenten's cousin Maki, Hinata's sister Hanabi, Hanabi's best friend Moegi, Fu, and Yugito. That's right, Naruto was at the mall with a group of girls. Each one was looking for a dress to wear for prom. Ino had just put on a light blue dress.

"Hm... I think I'm going to chose this one," Ino said.

'Thank Kami-sama,' Naruto thought. That only left Sakura. Tenten had picked a green dress with slits on both sides. Temari went with a black dress with a purple sash. Hinata selected a purple dress. Fu's dress was red and Yugito's was dark blue. Hanabi and Moegi were too young to go to prom and Maki went to a different school.

"I can't decide," Sakura said.

"I liked the pink one the most," Ino said.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I think that's too much pink."

"How about that one?" Naruto asked pointing to a maroon dress. Sakura walked over to it and grabbed it. She tried it on and found that she loved it. Everyone agreed it was a good choice. "Where to next?"

"The book store for Hanabi-chan," Sakura said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Today was fun," Sakura said helping Naruto put things away. They had just gotten back from their shopping trip.

"It was," Naruto said.

Sakura noticed that Naruto's mind was somewhere else. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"No," Naruto said. He turned and smiled. "Everything's fine, Sakura-chan!" He finished putting his new clothes in his closet. When he turned back, he saw a shocked look on Sakura's face. "Are you ok?"

"You called me Sakura-chan instead of -san," Sakura said.

'Shit!' Naruto thought. "What do you mean?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "All day I felt like you were hiding something. Tell me what it is."

Naruto knew lying to her was a bad idea. He sighed. "I have my memories back."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"When did you get them back?" Sakura asked.

"Two days after I woke up in the hospital," Naruto said.

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke closed the door behind him. He had a good day at his internship. They had told him that he'd be able to become a police officer easily. As long as he passed the test, he'd be a welcomed addition to the task force. He couldn't wait. He already had the money to take the classes and he very athletic. Sasuke smirked. May be he could get a few rounds out of Naruto to celebrate this news. As he walked towards the bedroom, he heard Sakura's yell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't tell anyone," Naruto said.

"Don't you think it's important to tell your friends that you have your memory back?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke frowned. 'Naruto has his memory back? Since when?'

"I have my reasons," Naruto said.

"Oh?" Sakura asked. "And what reasons could possibly be good enough to lie to everyone?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What does Sasuke have to do with it?"

"Before the incident with Mizuki, I told Sasuke about my feelings for him," Naruto said.

"You did?" Sakura was surprised. She thought Naruto would never tell Sasuke that he loved him. She knew the blond loved him even back when she first started dating the raven. The whole reason she broke up with him was because she knew Naruto was a better match for Sasuke.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But he rejected me, painfully."

"What!?" Sakura yelled again. "What did he say?"

"He hates me," Naruto said. "More than Itachi."

Sakura felt herself go cold. Itachi was the one person Sasuke wanted to kill. If he hated Naruto more than that, there was no telling what the raven would do. "But you two seem to be getting along well. You two even live together."

"That's because he's using me," Naruto said. "We've been having sex almost everyday since we moved in together. He took advantage of my memory loss."

'He knows,' Sasuke thought. 'What do I do?'

"When and how did you come to this conclusion?" Sakura was angry, but she didn't know who she was more angry at, Sasuke or Naruto.

"The morning after he stole my virginity," Naruto said. "I had woken up with all of my memories back including the ones from those two days." He smiled sadly. "As for how, I know Sasuke. If there's something he wants, he gets it. And he wanted sex. To him, I was an easy target. He knew I loved him and he used that to keep going. He believes that I'll forgive him for this." Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes. "And the sad part is, he's right. I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and I will always love him. He could kill me, take away all that I am, and I'd still forgive him. If he wants to hurt me, I'd let him, all because I love him."

"That's... that's so cruel," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "That's love."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke move to Mizuki's old room and sat on the bed. He had to process everything. Naruto had lied to him about his memories. He knew what Sasuke was doing, and he let him do it. Sasuke closed his eyes. Memories of the last few months with Naruto, the Naruto he believed was his toy, flooded his head. Naruto had let Sasuke control him, taking away his freedom. And to be honest, Sasuke enjoyed that. He loved being able to manipulate the blond.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto said good-bye to Sakura before he started to make dinner. After what he had told her, Sakura was frozen. She didn't know what to say. Naruto had changed the topic to Sakura's relationship with Lee. She happily accepted the new conversation. They talked for a few minutes until Sakura had to go to her internship.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke didn't tell Naruto that he had overheard him speaking to Sakura. A part of him wanted to tell Naruto everything, but he didn't want to lose the blond. He didn't know what to do. He thought about talking to Sakura, but he was sure that Sakura hated him for what he was doing to Naruto. The next person to come into his mind was Neji, a long time friend of the raven. But Neji was also Naruto's friend. Now that he thought about it, all of Sasuke's friends were Naruto's. So, there was only one thing Sasuke could do. He was going to pretend that he hadn't overheard that conversation.

Sasuke stood up and headed to the kitchen. Naruto was there, making dinner. He walked over to the blond and put his arms around him. "I'm home."

"W-welcome home," Naruto said. He hadn't heard Sasuke open the door. "Did you just get home?"

"Yes," Sasuke lied. "What are you making?"

"Beef stew," Naruto said. "I added some tomatoes."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He lowered his lips to Naruto's neck.

"S-sasuke," Naruto gasped. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Sasuke said.

"D-dinner will be ready soon," Naruto said.

"I'd rather have you," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed. "L-later."

"No," Sasuke leaned forward, turning the stove off. "Now." He dragged Naruto to their bedroom. He pushed the surprised boy on the bed and got on top of him. "I found out that all I have to do is pass a test and I'll be accepted in the police task force."

"C-congratulations," Naruto panted.

"Don't I get a reward?"

"You haven't taken the test yet."

"No, but I'll pass it. Or do you doubt that?"

Naruto shook his head. "You will become the best police offer in Konoha, may be even the world." Naruto decided to test Sasuke with his next words. "I believe in you since I trust you so much."

Sasuke smirked. "I won't let you down." He leaned down and kissed Naruto.

Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke had brushed it off again. Sasuke was going to keep lying to Naruto, and the kitsune had no idea how much longer he'd be able to take it.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke handed Naruto a bowl and sat down with his own. Naruto had been unable to get up to finish dinner, so Sasuke had to do it. The stew was ok, but Naruto knew that Sasuke just wanted Naruto to eat so they could have another round. Naruto finished his dinner at a slower pace than normal. At first, Sasuke thought Naruto was sick. He was about to voice his concern when Naruto's phone rang.

Naruto picked it up. "Hello? Kiba? Hey, what's up? A movie? What time? Sure, I'd love to go! Ok. I'll see you in an hour. Bye." Naruto hang up. "Kiba wants to go see the newest Ninja movie. If you want to come, you can." Naruto stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke frowned. That dog-lover had ruined a night of sex with his willing Dobe. He growled as he too entered the bathroom. He wanted another round, but the blond refused, saying that he didn't want to be late. They showered quickly before headed to the theater.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke glared at Kiba throughout the movie. It was an ok movie, but Kiba was pissing him off. He had gotten too close to Naruto for Sasuke's comfort. After the movie, the three went to get drinks at a local café. Sasuke sat across from Kiba and Naruto. He sulked, but kept up an emotionless appearance. A waiter handed them their drinks. Sasuke sipped at his drink as he watched the other two.

Naruto made a funny comment and Kiba laughed. Then the brunet put his arm over Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke bit back a growl. Kiba then made Naruto laugh. Jealousy raked through Sasuke's body at the sight of Naruto smiling at someone who wasn't him. Kiba suddenly leaned closer to Naruto, so close, it looked like he was biting Naruto's ear.

Sasuke slammed a fist on the table. He quickly stood up. "I'm going home." He placed some money on the table then left.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called after him. "Sorry Kiba, I have to go." He noticed that Sasuke had put enough money on the table for Naruto's drink as well as his own.

"No problem," Kiba said. "We can get together some other time."

Naruto smiled. "Right!" He then waved goodbye and ran after Sasuke. The blond caught up to the raven. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" But Sasuke ignored him. Naruto tried to get Sasuke to talk to him, but the raven kept walking. When they got to the house, Naruto closed the door behind them. Then he turned to Sasuke. "That's it! Sasuke, tell me what is wrong!"

Sasuke glared at the blond. "You were flirting with him."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Who was I flirting with?"

"Kiba," Sasuke said.

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned. "We were just talking."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall. "Don't lie to me! You like him! But he can't have you, you're mine!" He kissed Naruto.

Naruto was confused, but he let himself get lost in Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke separated from Naruto then pulled the younger boy towards their bedroom. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and ripped it apart. He pushed the protesting boy on the bed. A kiss to Naruto's neck caused him to moan. Sasuke used his talents to get Naruto in a position to be taken. Naruto spread his legs even farther. Sasuke entered Naruto without preparation, but Naruto didn't really need it. He went at a faster pace than normal. Naruto screamed and moaned as his prostate was getting abused.

A hand grabbed his leaking member and started pumping it furiously. Seconds later, Naruto screamed out, coating his stomach with his cum. Sasuke soon followed after. Naruto let sleep take him, fully exhausted from the nights events. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him as he cuddled the blond.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke awoke to Naruto's phone ringing. Naruto grabbed it and Sasuke saw the caller ID. Sasuke grabbed the phone out of Naruto's hand and tossed it to the floor. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke glared then grabbed Naruto by the neck, pushing him into the bed. Naruto fought against the hand, but Sasuke held him down. "You can't talk to the mutt ever again. You belong to me. Whatever relationship you had with Kiba is over. Understand?" Naruto nodded, a bit of fear in his eyes. "Good." He released Naruto then gave him a peck on the lips. Sasuke stood up, grabbed the phone, and blocked Kiba's number. Then he turned the phone off and hid it in his dresser.

Naruto just stared at the possessive and controlling man before him. Sasuke was going to do what he wanted. And Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. He'd have to apologize to Kiba later.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stood in front of a mirror staring at himself. Sasuke was going to bring him on a date, an actual date! It was their first date. When Naruto had asked Sasuke why they hadn't gone on a date in the last four months. Sasuke lied and said that they preferred to stay home the go out. Then Sasuke said that it was about time they went on another date. Naruto just jumped the raven and showed him his appreciation.

Naruto sighed. Playing the amnesia Naruto was beginning to talk its toll. He hadn't been able to talk to Kiba yet. Sakura had tried to get Naruto to confront Sasuke about their situation, but Naruto wasn't ready to give it up yet. It amazed him how much he still loved Sasuke. Spending so much time with the raven has made Naruto fall in love with him all over again. But that Sasuke was also a fake. To Sasuke, these last four months are just a joke, a game. And Naruto knew that somehow, Sasuke was going to win.

Naruto, dressed in black cargo pants and an orange t-shirt, walked down stairs to meet his date. Sasuke, dressed in tight leather pants and a tight mesh shirt, stood at the bottom of the steps. The one word that could describe him was hot. His shirt did little to hide his pale, muscular chest. Naruto bet that Sasuke had picked the one shirt that would turn Naruto on. He gulped trying to ignore his growing need. "Are you ready, Dobe?"

"Yes," Naruto said. He grabbed his black jacket.

"Hn," Sasuke said, also grabbing a black jacket. It was a leather jacket. Sasuke left part of it unzipped to show off his mesh shirt.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The first place they went was to a concert. The band playing was the one band both of them liked. Naruto jumped up and down, singing along with the band. Sasuke was more laid back, but he also sung some of the songs. Soon, it was time for the last song.

"Alright!" the lead singer, a tall red-head said. "For our last song we need two people to join us." A spot light began to move around the crowd. It landed on Naruto. "Hey there Blondie! What's your name?"

"Naruto," Naruto said.

"And where is your date?" the lead singer asked.

Naruto looked around and spotted Sasuke who looked like he was trying to hide. Naruto grinned and grabbed the stunned raven's hand. "Here!"

"Ah!" the lead singer nodded. "Well, come on up here!" Naruto pulled Sasuke to the stairs of the stage where two bodyguards stood. They made sure to only let the blond and the raven by. "Good! Now what is your name, date of Naruto?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke whispered.

"So, Sasuke, how is the date going with Blondie?" the singer asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Hm... seems like you're a bit shy. Well, that's gonna change tonight! Someone hand the man a microphone!"

'Oh hell no,' Sasuke thought. There was no way he was gonna sing in front of anyone, let alone these strangers. A microphone was forced into his hand. Naruto happily took a microphone.

"Ready?" the lead singer asked. Naruto nodded. "Ok. Then while the others get ready, let's first ask you two some questions. Get them all right and you will walk out of here with a signed guitar and I'll let you keep those microphones. Know what? You can also have you favorite member of the band sign them. You accept?"

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Ok, them name each member of the band," the leader said. "And their position in the band."

"Kurama Kyuubi," Naruto said. "Lead singer of Biju."

The lead singer laughed. "Good thing you know my name."

Naruto smiled. "Shukaku Ichibi, drums." A brunet waved at the blond. Naruto waved back. "Matatabi Nibi, bass." Matatabi smiled. "Isobu Sanbi piano." Naruto held up a hand with four fingers up. "Son Goku Yonbi and Kokuou Gobi, guitarists. Then you have Saiken Rokubi and Choumei Nanabi are your stylists and manager. Gyuuki Hachibi is your choreographer."

"Not bad," Kurama said. "Nine out of nine! next question! What is the name of our first song?"

Naruto grinned. "Is that a trick question?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean the first song you recorded or the first song you released?"

Kurama grinned. "Both!"

"Then the first song you recorded was Beautiful Me," Naruto said. "However, the first song you released was Hunting You Down."

"The kid's good," Shukaku said. "How about this, what is Kurama's sexual orientation?"

"Shukaku!" Kurama yelled blushing.

"Guess kidding," Shukaku said. "What is Kurama's birthday?"

"That's easy," Naruto said. "Kurama's birthday is October tenth."

"Oh?" Shukaku asked. "Easy is it?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "We share the same birthdate. We were both born on October tenth seventeen years ago."

"Wow!" Matatabi said. "That's an amazing coincidence!"

"True," Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Hm... seems you guys have two three things in common," Shukaku said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Three things?"

"You birthdates, sexual orientation, and you both are cute," Shukaku said.

"Shukaku!" Kurama was blushing. Sasuke glared at Shukaku as Naruto also blushed.

Matatabi coughed. "Anyway, I think we are ready."

"Ok," Kurama said. "Make sure you stay behind to pick up your prizes." He faced the crowd. "You guys ready?" Screams filled the air. "Alright!" He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Sing along."

Music began to play.

 **"Rule number one,"** Kurama began to sing. **"is that you gotta have fun,**  
**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**  
 **Rule number two, just don't get attached to,**  
 **Somebody you could lose**  
 **So le-let me tell you."**

Everyone began to sing.

 **"This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
 **We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
 **Singing I lo-lo-love you.**

 **How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do!**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you."**

Kurama pointed to Naruto and Sasuke to sing. Naruto easily did while Sasuke held back.

 **"Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek**  
 **But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**  
 **Rule number four, gotta be looking pure**  
 **Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more."**  
  
Everyone joined back in.

**"This is how to be a heartbreaker**   
**Boys they like a little danger**   
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**   
**Singing I lo-lo-love you.**

**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do!**

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you."**

Matatabi began her solo.

 **"Girls, we do, whatever it will take**  
 **Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break**  
 **In two, so it's better to be fake**  
 **Can't risk losing in love again babe."**  
  
Those words reminded Sasuke of his situation.

 **"This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you.**

 **How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player**  
**Singing I lo-lo-love you.**

 **Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.**  
**At least I think I do!"**

When the music ended, the audience was screaming for an encore. Kurama apologized and said that that was all the time they had for tonight. Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind to get a guitar each from all of the band members. Naruto had Kurama sign his microphone. Sasuke had Kokuou sign his. Sasuke growled as Naruto and Kurama hugged. He kept telling himself that he wasn't jealous, but a voice in his head told him he was.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

They went to something to eat next. Naruto noticed Sasuke's sour mood and wondered what was wrong. "You alright Sasuke?" Sasuke ignored him. "Hey Sasuke!" Again no reply. Naruto grew angry. "Dammit! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said glaring at his drink.

"Then why are you in a bad mood?" Naruto asked.

"Why were you so friendly?" Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With Kurama and then the waitress."

"What's wrong with being friendly?" Naruto asked.

"You let him touch you!" Sasuke said a bit loudly. "You knew he was gay yet you ley him touch you."

Naruto frown. "It doesn't matter who I let touch me. He's my favorite singer, someone I'll probably never see again. So what if I hugged him?"

"You are Mine!" Sasuke slammed a hand on the table, startling the waitress that had come back with their food.

Naruto stood up. "Even if we are dating, that doesn't mean you have to be so damn possessive." He said an apology to the waitress as he took out some money and put it down on the table. He then walked out of the café.

Sasuke followed a few feet behind Naruto. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Home!" Naruto yelled. "I'm sleeping in the other room tonight."

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto froze before the door of the house and turned to face his best friend, his crush, his lover. "Because you just ruined our first date over something so stupid!"

"You call me not wanting other to touch what's mine, stupid?" Sasuke was pissed. How dare Naruto say that his feelings were stupid!

"Yes!" Naruto said. "You should trust me enough to know that I love you!" He opened the door and began walking up stairs. He enter his room and grabbed some clothes. Sasuke was standing in the doorway. "Get out of my way." Naruto pushed past Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall. "Ow!"

"I won't let you walk out on me," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared and shoved Sasuke away. "I will do whatever I want!" He stomped off to Mizuki's old room and slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Naruto, open the door."

"No!" Naruto said. "I'm going to bed. And you should go too since you have to be up early tomorrow."

Sasuke frowned but moved back to his room. He glare at everything in the room. Then he changed and got ready for bed. He would punish Naruto later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, but I used the Nightcore version.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had awoke to an empty house. He knew that Sasuke had to go to his internship. He himself had plans. He was going to go hang out with some friends. He wrote a note saying that he'd be back for dinner. Then he left.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke was having a bad day. His mind was on Naruto instead of work. He had been yelled at by the police chief and had even spilt coffee on the man's daughter. Of course, the daughter didn't care and had hit on Sasuke instead of running to the bathroom to get the stain out of her blouse. Now she'd have to throw her shirt away. Sasuke didn't want anything to do with the girl, but had been as nice as he could since the police chief was still watching him.

By the time he was done, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. But then he remembered Naruto again. His anger rose as what had happened the night before repeated in Sasuke's head. Naruto had basically told him that Sasuke wasn't the only one he cared about, that he was willing to be someone else's. But Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto get away with tossing his feelings aside. He tried to come up with a way to hurt the blond.

"Sasuke-kun!" a female voice called after him. Sasuke flinched. It was the police chief's daughter. "I was hoping that may be we could go out for a bit."

Just as Sasuke was about to say no, an idea popped into his head. He smirked. He had found the way to hurt Naruto. "Sure."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto opened the door to the house and was hit with the sense of danger. Something bad was going to happen and his brain told him to turn around and walk out the door. May be he could spend the night at Kiba's. But he ignored those thoughts and closed the door behind him. He saw Sasuke's shoes and knew the man was home. Another pair caught his eyes. He frowned. Where had the shoes come from? He knew they belonged to a woman. Naruto shook his head and started up the stairs. Just as he got to his temporary room, be heard a weird banging noise.

Naruto shrugged and opened the door to his room and began to change. He grabbed a towel and headed over to the bathroom only to hear the noise again. Frowning, Naruto went to Sasuke's room and opened the door.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A scream of surprise came from the female in the room. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned to see Naruto in the doorway, staring at them. He sighed before pulling out of the naked girl under him. The girl lunged for a blanket to hind her body. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his lower half as he sat besides the confused and nervous girl.

Naruto stood frozen in place. He was filled with so many emotions, he didn't no what to do. Anger told him to lunge at the raven and beat him to a pulp. Sadness told him to run away crying. His heart was breaking as Sasuke sat without a care in the world as Naruto faced him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Anger seemed to win over, but Naruto stayed where he was. "What is going on?" He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things."

"What does it look like, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He turned to the girl. "Sorry, it seems like we won't be able to continue this."

"T-that's fine," the girl grabbed her clothes and ran out the door.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think?" Sasuke said. "You said it was alright for you to touch another. So why can't I?"

Realization hit Naruto. "That's no what I meant! I wasn't going to sleep with them!"

"Oh well," Sasuke said, standing up. "What's done is done."

"You don't care," Naruto said. "You don't care that you've hurt me."

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked. "After all, you would let me hurt you. And if i was to take everything away from you, you'd still forgive me."

Naruto felt the world around him come crashing down. "You heard me."

"So what if I did?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Should I have?" Sasuke said back. "Aren't you the one that wanted this to continue? You love me."

"But you don't love me," Naruto said.

"No, I don't," Sasuke said. He felt a twinge in his heart, but he ignored it.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I... I thought we were friends. How could you ruin our friendship like this?"

"You ruined our friendship first," Sasuke said. "You destroy whatever bond we had the day you fell in love with me." Tears began to roll down Naruto's face. "It's sickening." Naruto's eyes widened. "My best friend holding such disgusting feelings for me." Sasuke shook his head. Then he glared at the blond. "Traitor."

Naruto lowered his head. "Get out." His voice was low and dark. "Leave."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before getting up. He grabbed some clothes and headed towards the door of the bedroom. "I'll send someone to pick up my things. I expect to never see you again." He made sure to slam his shoulder into Naruto before heading down the stairs.

At the sound of the front down closing, Naruto fell to his knees, holding his stomach and crying. He cried loudly, letting all of his pain out.


	9. Chapter 9

After three days, Naruto finally left the house. Just as Sasuke had said, someone had come and gotten his stuff. The only thing Naruto had left of Sasuke's was the picture they had taken on their date. Naruto hid the picture in his closet, not wanting to see it.

Naruto went shopping, avoiding running into any of his friends. As he was walking back, he saw Sasuke with the girl from before. Sasuke just ignored Naruto and walked past him, his arm around the girl's waist. The girl looked at Naruto confused, but just let Sasuke move her along.

Naruto stared at the ground as he walked back to his home, but the silence of the house was slowly killing him. It hurt to be there, but he had no other place to go. He could probably tell Sakura what happened and she'd help him out, but she could only do so much. Naruto didn't want to drag his friends into his problems.

Putting the food away, Naruto went to the living room and began to watch TV. His mind suddenly went back to the few times he had watched TV with Sasuke. Most of those times had led to both of them being naked ad going at it. Tears came to Naruto's eyes, but he wiped them away. When he stomach growled, Naruto decided to make something to eat.

He didn't want ramen, which was strange for him. He was going to have chicken wraps. Grabbing a pan, Naruto began to cook the chicken. He then took out some lettuce cheese, and wraps. After the chicken was done, Naruto grabbed a knife to cut it into strips. Naruto's hand froze over the chicken, his hand still holding the knife. He looked at it. The knife was something he usually didn't touch. It reminded him of Mizuki. He lifted up the knife and starred at it. A finger touched the blade, noticing that it wasn't that sharp. Naruto's other hand put pressure against the blade cutting a small line on his finger. The pain wasn't strong. A little blood slipped out of the cut. Naruto took the finger to his mouth. He then washed the blade and went back to cutting the chicken.

Minutes later, Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table eating his wraps. The only sound was his chewing and the slurping of his drink. When he was done, Naruto washed his plate, glass, and pan. His eyes fell on the knife again. Shaking his head, Naruto washed the knife before putting the dishes away. He then headed back to his room to sleep.

Hours later, Naruto was standing over the kitchen sink, a glass of water in his hand. His throat was sore from crying. He suddenly got dizzy, and the glass fell to the floor. Seeing the broken pieces, Naruto sighed. He grabbed a paper towel and let it soak up the water. Then he grabbed a dust pan and a broom. Some pieces were too big, so Naruto had to pick them up with his hand. He cut himself on a piece but didn't even flinched. He threw the broken glass away before putting his stuff away.

Deciding to take some medicine to get rid of his headache, Naruto grabbed the medicine bottle Tsunade had given him for pain. The warning label stated to not take more than eight in a day. Naruto took two pills. Then he headed back to bed.

When he awoke again he still had a headache. He took another pill then got into the bath. Normally, Naruto didn't take baths. But he wanted to relax. Relaxing too much, he fell asleep. His head was soon submerged in the water. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he forced himself up coughing. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Then he got out of the tub, only to slip on some soap. He caught himself on the sink, his hand slamming into the porcelain. Pain raked through his hand. He quickly grabbed the first aide kit and wrapped his hand with bandages. Then he took another pill and walked back to his room. Getting dress, Naruto hit his head on a light in his closet, feeling a light zap. A hand went to his head to massage the area. He frowned. If he didn't know better, something was trying to kill him.

Shaking the stupid idea from his head, Naruto went downstairs to get something to eat. Once again, the knife from before caught his attention. Naruto suddenly grabbed the knife and tossed it into the trash. He made himself some eggs. Then he headed up to Mizuki's old room. It was time to clean it. He dusted, vacuumed and then went to the closet. He had a few bags for donation and some for trash. Soon, only a box was left in the closet. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto opened the box only to gasp. Inside was a gun. He quickly closed the box. Then he called for a taxi. He was going to drop of the donation stuff and then go to the police station to get rid of the gun. He called ahead at the police station to tell them why he was going to come by.

A few policemen were at the entrance to the station. Naruto handed one of them the box and then told them who he was. They recognized his name and led him to the police chief. The man welcomed the blond in and they took a seat. "So you came to get rid of a gun?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "It was Mizuki's. I found it and didn't know what to do. So I came here to find out how to get rid of it."

"We will deal with everything," the police chief said. "Thanks for bringing it in."

"No problem," Naruto said. "Honestly, seeing such a thing scared me. I'm glade Mizuki never used it against me." Naruto knew that the police knew everything that had happened between Mizuki and Naruto. "Is there anything I have to do?"

"No," the police chief said. "You can just go home."

"Ok," Naruto said standing up. He bowed. "Thank you."

"No problem," the man said. He liked this blond. He seemed like a good kid.

Naruto smiled before walking out of the office. But the moment he stepped out of the office, his eyes met black. Naruto wanted to smack himself. He had forgotten that Sasuke was interning today. Keeping his mouth shut, he walked passed Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, stopping Naruto.

"Mizuki had a gun," Naruto said. "I came here to get rid of it."

Sasuke glared. "I thought I told you to never show yourself to me again."

"I forgot that you'd be here today," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Leave. I don't want you whoring yourself out to my coworkers."

Naruto flinched at the harshness in Sasuke's tone. "S-sorry." He bowed then left, but not before hearing Sasuke whisper, "slut." Naruto held back his tears as he got in a taxi. He managed to hold back the tears until he closed the door of his house behind him. The silence was back and it left him cold. Naruto went to get something to eat. His eyes moved to his trash can, knowing what was inside of it. He went to it and pulled out the knife. He washed it before using it to cut up his steak.

Naruto didn't even bother washing the dishes this time. He went straight to his room. The silence was deadly. Naruto tried to get warm, but he still felt too cold. He turned on the heat hoping that would help. But it didn't. Naruto knew that is wasn't really the temperature, it was the loneliness.

Memories of the past filled Naruto's head. It was of a time before Sasuke's brother killed his parents. That time was the best days of Naruto's life. When Sasuke was left alone, Naruto was there to pick up the pieces. He was there for Sasuke just as Sasuke had been there for him. Naruto hid the abuse from Sasuke, afraid of what he'd think. Now that he thought of it, Sasuke was the biggest part of Naruto's life. Everything he did or thought about involved Sasuke. And Naruto hated that. He stood up and opened his closet. He took the picture of him and Sasuke and tossed it on the bed. Then Naruto noticed that the entire room smelled of Sasuke.

Naruto ran down stairs and grabbed some cleaning supplies. He began to clean the entire room. But the smell would not disappear. He couldn't get rid of Sasuke's presence. And that made Naruto angry. He tossed a can of Lysol on the bed. Grabbing a bottle of beer, Naruto began to drink it, hoping that would dull the pain he was feeling. Then he started cleaning again, putting the bottle on the night stand.

Again, Naruto couldn't erase Sasuke's presence. He tossed a cloth, which hit his open bottle of bear, making it fall over. The beer dripped onto the bed, but Naruto didn't care. He went back done stairs and came up stairs with a knife. He began to stab a pillow in anger and sadness. Naruto had no idea where this had come from, all he knew was that he didn't want to feel it anymore. Soon, the pillow and sheets were cut to ribbons.

Naruto fell to his knees crying. Sadness raked his body. His eyes caught sight of the knife. He stood up and grabbed it. Then he went into the bathroom, swallowing four pills. Over the sink, Naruto cut a line into his wrist. He felt a little pain, but the numbness of the pills started to kick in. Naruto made another cut. Staring at the blood, Naruto made a decision. He didn't want to live anymore. But he wasn't going to go out without a bang. He walked passed the bed, tossing the knife on it. Naruto went into his kitchen, grabbed a small box from a cabinet, put it in a pocket, and then lifted up a chair. He carried the chair into his room and set it against the wall across from the bed. Then he locked his bedroom door and the window. Taking the small box out of his pocket, Naruto pulled out a match. He lit it and looked at the fire. Then he tossed it onto the bed. In seconds, the bed was on fire. He lit a second match and tossed it onto the headboard. Then he walked over to the chair and sat down, watching the flames consume the bed.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sakura hadn't told Naruto that she was coming over. But since he was ignoring her calls, she had to come make sure he was ok. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Then she rang the door bell. After ringing it four times, and still not hearing anything, Sakura tried the door. It was locked. 'May be he's not home,' she thought. But she smelt something funny. She used her key and opened the door. The smell of something burning caught Sakura's attention. She instantly went to the kitchen thinking that Naruto was burning his dinner, but Naruto wasn't there. Sakura looked around and could tell that the smell wasn't coming from there.

She moved through the house trying to find the source of the smell. Finally, she came to Naruto's bedroom. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Naruto?" she called out, no answer. She knocked on the door. "Naruto?" The smell was stronger here. Frowning, Sakura pounded on the door. She heard something cracking inside. Fear coursed through Sakura's body. She then raised a foot and taking a deep breath, kicked at the door.

Sakura was known for her strength. She easily kicked the door in. Smoke came flying out and she closed her eyes. She coughed as she tried to get use to her surroundings. She forced her eyes open and gasped. The bed was on fire and the fire was spreading. Her eyes found Naruto sitting in a chair across from the bed. "Naruto!" She ran to his side and checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Naruto!" She slapped him, but he didn't even flinched. Sakura then pulled Naruto out of the chair and dragged him out of the room. She barely got him down the stairs when she heard an explosion.

The Lysol can had exploded due the heat of the fire. This caused the fire to suddenly blow out. In seconds, the entire upstairs was ablaze. Sakura's eyes widened. Luckily Naruto was skinny. Sakura pulled Naruto over her shoulders into a piggy back. Then she ran out of the house.

Getting a safe distance away, Sakura took out her cell and called for the fire department, and an ambulance. The police also came. Several firefighters began to put out the fire, not wanting it to spread to other houses. Soon, the street was filled with people. Sakura's attention was on the blond that was having trouble breathing. She entered the ambulance after him and they headed to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

A world of complete darkness, that was all Naruto saw when he awoke. At first, he thought he was in Hell. But then he heard the familiar beeping of the medical monitor machine. That meant he was in the hospital. In other words, he wasn't dead. He sighed.

Suddenly, someone came to his side. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?" His voice was hoarse. A glass was tipped to his mouth and he welcomed the water. Once it was away, he gave a soft smiled. "Thanks."

"Naruto," Sakura said, her toned filled with sadness.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I want to now!" Sakura raised her voice. "You were just sitting in a chair watching a fire start on your bed!"

"I know," Naruto said. "I meant how is it that I'm alive?"

"I came to check up on you since you were ignoring my calls," Sakura said. "I pulled you out of the house."

"Oh," Naruto muttered. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"I don't want to be here," Naruto said.

"Well, once you are healed, I'll help you find a place to stay," Sakura said. "You can go back to that house since, well, there is no house to get back to. The Lysol can caused an explosion and firefighters did all they could to..."

"That's not what I meant," Naruto said. Sakura fell silent and raised an eyebrow, though Naruto couldn't see it. "I don't want to live anymore."

Sakura wanted to slap Naruto, but she held back. Then something hit here. "What did he do?"

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"What did Sasuke do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"Don't lie!" Sakura yelled. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

Sakura slapped Naruto across the face. "Liar!" Tears were rolling down her face. Naruto felt the heat from the slap but not the pain.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said entering the room. "This is a hospital. You shouldn't be yelling at a patient."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Good," Tsunade said. "Now brat, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded. "Feeling any pain?"

"No," Naruto said.

"That means the medicine is still working," Tsunade said, making some notes.

"Obaa-san," Naruto said. Tsunade glared at the blond. "What is going on with this?" He pointed to the bandages around his eyes.

"A chemical in the fire burned your cornea," Tsunade said. "Luckily, you will heal, but you will temporary be blind." Naruto nodded. "You will have to stay here for a few days to get use to not being able to see. Then you can be on your way."

"Then I'll start looking for a place for you to stay," Sakura said getting up. "See you later, Naruto." She left after a good-bye to Tsunade.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the way Sakura just left. Something must have happened between her and Naruto. She shook her head. "Well, I'll be back in an hour to get you started with some training." She waved a good-bye even though Naruto couldn't see it.

The blond boy sighed before laying down. He looked at the ceiling with a frown. He was trying to come up with a way to get out of the hospital. It would be easier to die outside of the hospital than in it. But without being able to see, there was no way for Naruto to leave.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sakura went home and locked herself in her room. She let herself cry. She had almost lost her best friend simply because Sasuke messed up. Sakura didn't know what Sasuke did, but it was enough to make Naruto want to kill himself. She wasn't going to let Naruto die.

Grabbing a few apartment magazines, Sakura looked for a place that Naruto could live. She found a two bedroom one that was at a decent price. Standing up, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number in the magazine.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke pulled out of some girl he had met an hour ago. She was ok, but Sasuke had better. After their breathing returned to normal, the girl got up and grabbed her clothes. She knew this had been a one time thing, and Sasuke was grateful for that. The girl left without a good-bye. Sasuke got up a few minutes later and began to clean up. He tossed the rubber into the trash, making sure none of his seed got on the floor. Then he grabbed the sheets to have them washed.

Sasuke sighed. He was bored of this. No one that he slept with had any effect on his heart, no one except Naruto. The bond had taken over his mind. He knew what he did was bad, but he was sure that Naruto would call him to hang out like they use to. There was no call, no text, nothing. It was as if Naruto had dropped of the face of the earth. Sasuke came to the conclusion that Naruto needed a few more days to chill. He didn't even think it had anything to do with what he said. Sure he had told the blond no never show his face to Sasuke again, but he didn't expect Naruto to take it seriously. Despite all of this, Sasuke refused to admit that he was worried about the other.

He grabbed a cola and sat down on his couch. Turning on the TV, he began to relax. The news was his favorite thing to watch. He always wanted to be current. The news went over some murder that the police had already solved, the suspect being taken to court. Sasuke smirked knowing that he had help catch the man. The next story was about a fire. Sasuke didn't really care about fires. He was gonna change the station when he was just where the house was. His eyes widened as he recognized the house. He sat up with a serious look on his face and turned up the volume.

"It seems that Naruto Uzumaki," the reporter said. "Was taken to Konoha hospital yesterday. We have received word that he is alive. His house however, is nothing but ash. It seems that a chemical explosion caused the fire to burn hotter than normal, quickening the destruction of the house. Firefighters fought hard to make sure the fire didn't spread to another house. Only the Uzumaki house was..." Sasuke didn't hear the rest as the door closed behind him. He was on his way to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke moved quickly through the hospital. He had already gotten the room number out of some sluty nurse. When he came to the door of the room, his heart was pounding, not from his vigorous walk, but from nervousness. Shaking the nerves from his body, Sasuke opened the door. He noticed that Naruto was sleeping with his back towards him. Snoring filled the room. Sasuke closed the door behind him and headed to Naruto's side. He reached a hand down to touch the cheek, when a hand grabbed his.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, a bandage still covering his eyes. "Obaa-san?" Sasuke said nothing. "Sakura-chan?" Silence. "Kiba?"

Then Sasuke's anger rose. "Dobe."

Naruto suddenly let go of the hand and sat up. "Sasuke." He frowned and crossed his arms. "How did you know I was here?"

"The news," Sasuke said. "They showed your house on fire."

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "And why are you here?"

"I..." Sasuke didn't know how to continue.

"Wanted to make fun of me?" Naruto asked. "First I get nearly killed by Mizuki, then I get tricked by you, and now I'm homeless. Must be hilarious."

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "It's not funny."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Then you must have been forced to come here. I bet Sakura made you come here. She needs to mind her own business."

"Sakura hasn't said a word to me," Sasuke said. "Like I said, I saw the news then came here."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You said you never wanted to see me again." Then Naruto laughed. "Well, I guess the world decided to twist things around. It is I that shall never see you again."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your blind?"

"Temporary," Naruto said. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "But don't worry. I'll be out of you life soon. Just wait until I can leave here then you and the rest of the world will be free of me."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?" But Naruto didn't answer him.

Instead, the door opened and Tsunade walked in. "Oh, didn't know you were here Uchiha." She looked at Naruto. "Ready to start?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "First things first, stand up." Naruto moved the blanket away from his legs then let them touch the floor. He stood up, uneasy at first, but then he found his balance. "Good." She handed him a walking stick. "Use that to check for things ahead of you. You don't want to bump into anything. Now, walk toward me."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Follow the sound of my voice," Tsunade said. And Naruto did. He made his way over to Tsunade. She stopped him before he ran into her. "Good, now walk back to you bed. Make sure to use the stick to check things out like distances. You need to learn to be able to see the room in your mind." Naruto nodded and started back towards the bed. But he ended up walking towards Sasuke instead. Over stepping the white cane, Naruto slipped. Instinctively, his hands went up to protect his face, but he didn't hit the floor like he thought he would. Arms were wrapped tightly around him.

The scent of Sasuke washed over him. Naruto tried to push the raven away, but Sasuke's hold on the blond tightened. He didn't want to let Naruto away. He liked the feeling of Naruto being so close, but he didn't know why. Finally, he let Naruto go. Sasuke pulled back and saw a smirk on Tsunade's face. It scared him.

"You have to let the cane guide you," Tsunade said. "It has to be a replacement for your eyes until they heal."

"Ok," Naruto said. He felt strange. Being so close to Sasuke brought back the feelings he was trying to get rid of. He hated that he had ever loved him. But what he hated more was that he still love Sasuke. But he wasn't going to let Sasuke treat him like dirt ever again.

Sasuke felt cold. He wanted to take Naruto back into his arms and never let him go. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect Naruto from anything that could harm him. Sasuke watched as Naruto made it back to his bed. Then Tsunade instructed the blond to walk around the room in an attempt to memorize the layout. Naruto did really well. When Tsunade noticed the blond was tired, she had told him that they were done for the day. Naruto gladly got back into his bed.

Sasuke was sitting down watching the now sleeping blond. Tsunade was no longer in the room. The quietness of the room was slowly getting to Sasuke. If it wasn't for Naruto's snoring, the raven would have gone mad. He usually loved silence, but this one was killing him. He stared at the blond, not even noticing the door opening.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sakura handed a check over to a real-estate agent. The woman handed Sakura some paperwork, which she read over then signed. "Congratulations," the woman said. "You are now the proud owner of apartment 5B."

"Thank you," Sakura said. She was glad that her parents had agree to let Sakura move out. They had even paid for it. They were very accepting when they heard that Sakura was going to have Naruto as a roommate. They had heard about what had happened on the news. They liked Naruto and wanted him to have a better life. They were all for Sakura helping the blond. It was a well known fact that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno wanted Sakura and Naruto to get married. When Naruto had come out to them, they were devastated, but that didn't change the way they felt about the boy. In fact, they wished they had a son. But even without this, Naruto was a welcomed member of the Haruno family.

She left the realtors' office and headed to the hospital. Things had happened quickly thanks to the fact the owner of apartment 5B had wanted to sell the place as fast as possible. The man had lost his roommate to a woman and was now moving in with his fiancé. Sakura and Naruto could move in next week.

Sakura smiled as she walked through the halls. Some nurses had welcomed her. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers, one of orange and red flowers. They were Naruto's favorite colors. Her mood had brightened after things finally went her way. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her day. Soon, she came to Naruto's room and open the door with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Anger, that's what Sakura felt. Someone she use to have a crush on, who became a friend, was sitting in a chair next to her best friend. This was the man that had hurt her best friend. She didn't know what he did, but it was something that made Naruto want to kill himself. She glared at the raven, who had yet to notice her presence. Putting the flowers on the table against the far wall, Sakura walked over to Sasuke and did something no one expected.

Sasuke felt pain run through his skull. He turned to see who had dared to punch him in the head. Sakura stood with her fist still raised. Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't back down. Instead, she returned his glare with one of her own. Had Sasuke been anyone else, he'd have peed his pants then got on his knees begging for mercy. But he didn't. He stood up. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what!" Sakura said. Her voice was loud enough to wake up Naruto. But Naruto pretended to be asleep.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke said. "I was just sitting here, watching over Naruto."

"You're the reason he's here!" Sakura yelled.

"The hell I am," Sasuke spat. "Why don't you get your brain check you crazy bitch."

"You bastard!" Sakura raised a fist and swung it, but Sasuke dodged. "This is all your fault!"

"Don't blame things on me," Sasuke said. "You're acting like a Dobe."

"He tried to kill himself!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke froze. All of his anger vanished. "What?"

"He set the fire himself," Sakura said, tears rolling down her face. "The firefighters said that the fire was deliberately set. They found some matches on Naruto's person. He... he locked the door and the window and just sat there. He wanted to die."

"No," Sasuke said shaking his head. "That's not... he wouldn't." He paused, then remembered something. "The explosion! What about the explosion?"

"A Lysol can," Sakura said. "It was half-full. The temperature of the fire got so high that it exploded. I had just gotten Naruto down the stairs when it happened. The entire upstairs was in flames. If I had gotten there any later..." She didn't have to continue.

Sasuke knew that Naruto would have been dead if Sakura hadn't come to check on him. He sat back down and stared at Naruto. He couldn't believe the blond had done that. 'Why?' Sasuke thought, but he already knew the answer. Sasuke's shoulders slumped. Sakura had been right when she said it was Sasuke's fault. "It's my fault."

Sakura's eyes were still filled with sadness as she looked at the raven. "What?"

"Naruto caught me in bed with the police chief's daughter," Sasuke said.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked. "Why did you sleep with someone else?"

"I wanted to hurt him," Sasuke said. "I was... I was jealous of how Naruto looked at Kurama."

"The lead singer of Bijuu?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "But that's not all. The way he is with Kiba is... different."

"Kiba's dating Shino," Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "They've been together for years. It was Naruto who helped Kiba and Shino get together. In turn, Kiba helped Naruto come out. That made them close."

Sasuke looked down, ashamed. "The waitress."

Sakura laughed. "You mean the one at the café across the way?" Sasuke nodded. "Let me guess, her name was Hotaru?" Again Sasuke nodded. "She's Utakata's fiancé." If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, his jaw would have dropped. "Besides, Naruto's gay."

Sasuke wanted a black hole to appear and swallow him up. His jealousy was ridiculous. But why was he even jealous in the first place. Sasuke thought back on everything, starting with the day he met Naruto. Naruto had been the friend he needed. When his parents were killed, Naruto had been there for him. Naruto had been there through all of Sasuke's relationships, the good and bad ones. If Sasuke had to pick one person his world revolved around, it was Naruto. A light bulb lit up over Sasuke. He really wished that black hole would get there soon.

"Tell me something," Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her. "You know that Naruto's memories have been back for a long time don't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing you continued with your... relationship despite that," Sakura said. "But tell me, why did you let it continue?"

"I didn't want it to end," Sasuke said. "I want Naruto to be mine."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Because I love him. I love Naruto."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto's heart was pounding hard. He was surprised he didn't have a heart attack. Sasuke was in love with him? That was just crazy. Yet that's what the raven had just said. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He carefully looked at the man, trying to sense any hint of a lie, but there was none. Sasuke was telling the truth.

"You love him?" Sakura asked. "How long have you...?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "Probably from the beginning. Naruto was there for me through everything."

"But you treated him like trash," Sakura said.

"I was testing him," Sasuke said. "Trusting someone isn't easy. How do I know they won't betray me? If i let anyone get close to me, they may become like Him."

"Naruto isn't Itachi," Sakura said bluntly.

"I know," Sasuke said. "Naruto is the light in my life, Itachi is the darkness. I want to be stronger than Itachi, not just for me, but for Naruto too. If he finds out my feelings for Naruto, Itachi will hurt him."

"You're afraid that you'll lose Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"But the way you are is pushing him away," Sakura said. "You are losing Naruto now."

"Better by my hands than Itachi's," Sasuke said. "I kept telling myself this. At least then Naruto would be alive. When he had amnesia, I used that to get close to Naruto. I wanted to have a piece of what it could be like, to be with Naruto. But I knew it couldn't last. I had to bury these feelings. But another part of me wanted more. The possessive part of me wants to lock Naruto up, to keep his safe and out of others' view. That way, he'd me mine and only mine."

"But that's..." Sakura began.

"Cruel," Sasuke said. "I know. But love is cruel."

"You should let Itachi stay in the past," Sakura said. "Make Naruto your future."

"I can't," Sasuke said standing up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Naruto deserves someone better than me." He left, closing the door after him. Sakura just stared after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"He's wrong," Naruto said. Sakura turned to him. Her eyes widened when she saw tears rolling down his face. "Love may be cruel, but it is still beautiful."

"He's foolish," Sakura said. "You and Sasuke were made for each other."

"I can't do it," Naruto said. "I can't give him up."

"Then don't," Sakura said. "Fight. Break down all of his walls.

"I don't..." Naruto began.

"Love recognizes no barriers!" Sakura said. "It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope!"

Naruto chuckled. "You've been spending too much time with Lee."

"But he's right," Sakura said. "Don't bind your love away."

"So, you think it's ok to love him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Go for it." Naruto stood up, grabbed the white cane, and went after Sasuke. Sakura watched him go. She sighed. "They're stupid." She walked over to the window and looked at the sky. "So stupid."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, hoping he'd be able to catch up to the raven. He couldn't see where he was going, but he was doing a good job at following Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped an inch away from the elevator and turned to see Naruto coming towards him quickly. His arms instantly went up when Naruto ran into him. He wrapped his arms around the blond, letting himself take in the warmth of the one he loved. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I love you!" Naruto said. He couldn't see the other's face, but he still tried to kiss him. He missed Sasuke's lips by a centimeter.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Naruto had just confessed to him again, after everything. "Naruto... you..."

"I don't care!" Naruto said. "You can push me away. You can hit me or beat me up, but that won't change how I feel about you! Dammit, Sasuke! I love you and only you."

Sasuke felt his mask shatter. He let his walls crumble and he kissed Naruto. Naruto happily kissed back. When they pulled away, Sasuke picked Naruto up, making sure he still had the white cane. Sasuke brought Naruto back to his room, noticing that Sakura was no longer there. He put the blond down, but Naruto wouldn't let him go. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and pulled him closer. There was no need for words. They could talk later. For now, they just wanted to be together. The two boys had come to a decision, they'd never give up the love they had, no matter how cruel it was.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Tsunade walked in and smiled at the sight before her. Sasuke and Naruto were asleep, holding each other. She knew that they were in love with each other and she wanted them to be happy. She did a check up on Naruto, quickly and quietly. Ignoring the fact it was time for visitors to leave, Tsunade stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. There was no way she was going to break them apart.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw yellow. He was looking at Naruto's hair. He brushed a piece from Naruto's mouth. Then he leaned down and kissed him. "Never again," he whispered. "I won't hurt you like that ever again." He moved a finger over Naruto's cheek. "I promise that I'll protect you." He kissed Naruto's bandages. "Let me be your eyes for as long as you need me. I'll love you even longer than that."

"And I'll love you," Naruto said. He wished he could see Sasuke. Sasuke squeezed Naruto and moved into a more comfortable position. Naruto let himself bask into the warmth of Sasuke and Sasuke did the same. Once more, the two closed their eyes, promising to never let go of the one they loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's quote from Lee is actually a quote from Maya Angelou.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Naruto got use to walking. His eyes were healing, but slowly Tsunade told him he should get his sight back in another week. Sakura was against it, but Naruto moved in with Sasuke. However, she forced him to take a key to her place just in case. Lee was given the offer to move in with Sakura and gladly took it. Things were going great for the two couples. They tended to go on dates together. Since Naruto couldn't see, they were limited with what they did. Mostly, they'd just talk at a cafe or go for a walk. Sasuke let out his caring side.

Everything was ok, until Sasuke wanted to sleep with Naruto. They hadn't had sex the entire month they had been together, and Sasuke was getting impatient. After a date at the arcade, with Sasuke winning a giant fox plush for Naruto, the two headed back home. Sasuke made a quick dinner and the two even had some wine. Getting horny, Sasuke and Naruto began to make-out. Kissing happened often between them. They ended up on the couch, Sasuke putting in a movie. It was a movie Naruto had seen several times, so he knew exactly what was happening even though he couldn't see it. Another make-out session soon started.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips and began to suck on Naruto's neck. While kissing Naruto's neck, Sasuke moved a hand up Naruto's shirt. When Naruto felt fingers brush a nipple, he grabbed Sasuke and gave him a gentle push. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "I'm not ready."

Sasuke frowned then sighed. "I understand." He stood up. "I'll clean up."

Naruto bit his lip. He knew Sasuke was annoyed, but he didn't want to have sex with Sasuke, yet. He wanted them to have a normal relationship. It was better if they had just started over. Sure they had sex in the past, but right now, it would ruin everything. It was still hard for Naruto to fully trust Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry. Naruto had stopped him again. Sasuke knew it was because Naruto didn't trust him. He hated himself for what he had done. He promised to hold back until Naruto trusted him again, but it was hard. He wanted Naruto. Sasuke wanted to show him how much he loved him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sakura caught on to the heavy atmosphere easily. She could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were mad not only at each other, but themselves as well. She sighed and took a hold of Naruto's hand. "I have to talk to you." She pulled the blond away from the two dark-haired men. When they were out of hearing distance, she released Naruto's hand. "What's wrong? And before you tell me it's nothing, I know it's something."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke tried to start something last night, again."

"And you stopped him?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "So? He should understand."

"He says he does," Naruto said. "But I'm afraid. I love him and I don't want to push him away. May be I should just let him..."

"No!" Sakura said. "You are better than that! He deserves to suffer for what he's done." She paused. "Don't worry. Take your time with things. When you are ready, then you can move forward."

"How do I know I'll be ready?" Naruto asked. "How long do I have to make him wait?"

"As long as you need," Sakura said. "And you will know."

"But what should I do?" Naruto asked.

An evil look appeared in Sakura's eyes and Naruto felt the shift in Sakura's aura. "Torture him."

"T-torture him?" Naruto was confused.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled. "Make him squirm! Tease him 'til he gets hot and bothered the leave him hanging. You need to prove that he loves you right?" Naruto nodded. "Then I've got some good ideas." Sakura pulled Naruto further away from their dated.

Naruto blushed as Sakura kept whispering into his ear. Then his jaw dropped. Those ideas were good and a perfect way for Naruto to get his revenge. He grinned. "I like your style, Sakura-chan!"

"Ready to put the plan into action?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Naruto answered. "I was born ready."

Naruto and Sakura returned to their boyfriends' sides. Sasuke saw the looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces and flinched. He had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen. Lee was oblivious as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura and Naruto decided to put off their plan until Naruto had his eye-sight back, which wasn't a long wait. Just three days after their group date, Naruto went to Tsunade and had his bandages removed for the last time. She looked Naruto's eyes over and told him to take eye-drops every six hours or so. Naruto accepted the drops and went on his way, calling Sakura to tell her the news. They decided to have another group date. This time, they were going to the movies.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

**Plan #1: Get Sasuke to Hold Hands**

The plan was simple, brush a hand against Sasuke's while they reach for popcorn. For this, Naruto didn't put as much butter as he normally would. He wanted to increase his chances. About half-way through the movie, Naruto reached for some more popcorn, timing it just as Sasuke reached for some. This fingers touched and Naruto blushed, pulling back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto hid a grin. Naruto's eyes met Sakura's for a second before they returned to the screen. Plan #1: Success!

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

**Plan #2: Show Some Skin**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee went into a clothing store. Naruto picked a shirt and a pair of shorts. Then he went to try them on. He frowned when he realized he had picked the wrong size. He opened the door of his changing room, and stepped out, careful of the lock on the door. He walked over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up and gulped. Naruto was standing in shorts only. His shirtless state was turning the raven on.

"Can you get me a smaller size?" Naruto held up a shirt. Sasuke nodded and quickly went to get the correct size. There was no way he was letting others see Naruto in a half-naked state. Sasuke handed Naruto the smaller shirt. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Teme." He went back to his stall, with a grin on his face.

Sasuke sat back down, tilting his head up. He was afraid that he'd have a nose bleed. 'Dammit! Ever since I realized my feelings for the Dobe, I'm getting taunted and jealous of everything.' Plan #2: Success!

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

**Plan #3: Give Sasuke the Wrong Idea**

Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm. "I forgot that I have to go in there." She pointed to a store that caused Lee to blush and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. It was an adult store known for sex toys. "You two stay out here." She glared at Sasuke and Lee. "Let us deal with things." She pulled Naruto into the store, who was blushing.

While Sakura grabbed some condoms and a bottle of lube for Naruto, a worker gave Naruto a free magazine. Naruto looked through it and found the perfect picture. When Sakura was done, she handed Naruto a bag and the two returned to their partners. Continuing through the mall, Sakura "accidentally" bumped into Naruto. Naruto let his bag fall to the floor, the tube of lube slipping out. Naruto blushed and picked it up. "Sorry Naruto," Sakura said.

"N-no problem," Naruto stuttered.

Sakura took one look at Sasuke and smirked. She could tell he was having a hard time not grabbing Naruto and rushing to the nearest bathroom. She wanted to make the raven's problem worse. "Hey Naruto? What's that magazine that guy gave you?"

"Oh this one?" Naruto held up the magazine. "It is a toy magazine. They have this weird one in it." He flipped to a page and held up the picture for Sakura, Sasuke, ad Lee to see. Lee looked confused as well, but Sakura and Sasuke knew what the object was. It was a double dildo. "Why does it have two...?"

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "It's for two people at once. Now put it away. There are children around."

Naruto blushed. "R-right." He put it away. Plan #3: Success!

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

**Plan #4: The Innocent Eating Act**

The four stopped for lunch and then got some ice cream. Naruto picked vanilla on a cone. He ate it slowly, to let it melt a bit. "Ah!" Naruto cried. Sasuke turned to him. "It's dripping." He licked some up then sucked on the tip of the ice cream to stop it from running down his fingers.

Sasuke started to imagine Naruto on his knees licking something completely different. His problem came back and Sasuke fought to keep it down. But Sakura noticed and made sure Naruto did as well. Naruto finished his ice cream and licked what got on his fingers before Sasuke could take no more and tossed a napkin at him. "Dobe, use that, not you mouth."

"Ok," Naruto said. He cleaned his hands, but they were sticky, so Naruto excused himself to the bathroom. Sasuke stood his ground and didn't follow the blond in despite his desire to. Plan #4: Success!

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

**Plan #5: Leave Sasuke Wanting More**

With the date over, Sasuke and Naruto went home. Naruto kept chatting about their day and how much fun it was. Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy trying to keep walking. His problem was becoming, well, a problem. He didn't know if he'd make it to his house before he jumped the blond. But he soon stepped into the house. Just as he was about to grab Naruto, Naruto turned towards him. "I'm gonna take a shower." He joyfully went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Sasuke stood frozen, wondering if he should follow. Shaking his head, Sasuke sat down on the couch. He sighed. 'Don't jump the Dobe.' Those words kept repeating inside his head.

"Oh man!" Naruto cried, walking into the room a half hour later. "I bought the wrong one." He was wearing the shorts and shirt he had bought, but it was the oversized shirt instead of the correctly sized one. Sasuke turned and gulped. Naruto looked adorable. The oversized shirt swallowed him and hid his shorts. It looked like Naruto was only wearing the shirt. Sasuke's mantra returned. "I swear I put this one back."

"It looks good on you," Sasuke blurted out.

"Does it?" Naruto spun around. "It feels so airy." He tugged at the hem. "Oh well, I gotta make dinner." Naruto went into the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed before going into the kitchen as well. He gulped at the sight of Naruto bending down to get out a pan. "Do we have any beef? I forgot to buy some today."

"We should have some left over," Sasuke said, still staring at the short-clad ass. The shirt had fallen up as Naruto bent over showing off his shorts, which nicely hugged Naruto's form. Sasuke felt his problem come back with a vengeance.

Naruto stood back up, his shirt covering the shorts. Sasuke was grateful for that. Naruto began to hum as he started to cook a beef stew. Sasuke decided to help by cutting up some veggies, but Naruto suddenly distracted him. Naruto had spilled some sauce on his new shirt. He pouted before taking the shirt off and moving to the sink. He washed out the sauce before putting it on a chair. Naruto didn't bother putting on another shirt, and just wore an apron instead. Sasuke was so distracted by the half-naked Naruto that he cut himself. 'Dammit.'

"Sasuke, you're so clumsy," Naruto said. He walked over to Sasuke, grabbed his hand and put the cut finger into his mouth. He licked and sucked until it stopped bleeding. He smiled. "Be careful." Then he resumed his humming and cooking.

Sasuke nearly collapsed. His hard-on was very painful. He needed to excuse himself somehow to go take care of it. He finished up with the veggies as quickly as he could. "I'm done with these." He passed the bowl to Naruto. "I need to go the bathroom."

"Ok," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke quickly ran to the bathroom to relieve himself. He knew Naruto wasn't ready yet and he wasn't going to push him. He had to be patient, although it was really hard to be so. Sasuke washed his hands then went back to the kitchen Naruto was putting some stew into a bowl.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "You ok? You took a long time."

'I love him,' Sasuke thought. "I'm fine." He sat down. 'I really love him.'

Naruto put a bowl down in front of Sasuke and then sat down with a bowl in front of himself. "So, I was thinking may be we could go to another Bijuu concert."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto frowned. "I mean, it was fun last time, well before what happened. But things are different now, right Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy trying not to surprise Naruto by grabbing him and kissing him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "I was just thinking."

"Hm," Naruto said. "That's ok." They finished eating in silence. "You are doing the dishes. I have other things I have to do."

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto leave the room. He needed to get control over his feelings or he'd do something he'd regret. He already regretted what he did to Naruto before. Sasuke didn't want to add to it. Getting up, Sasuke did the dishes. He then went to his office since he too had some work to do.

Plan #5: To Be Continued... (not a failure)


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke and Naruto took their seats. The concert was about to start. Naruto couldn't sit still. He was amazed that Sasuke was willing to see Bijuu again after what happened last time. Soon, Kurama and the others took the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gents to our concert!" Kurama said into his microphone. "Before we begin, we'd like to inform you that under a specific seat is two tickets to our concert in Suna. Please wait until we say the word to look under your chair. I know that you probably can't wait to find out, but it is for safety reasons. I'll go section by section until we find the winner I have no idea where the tickets are. I only know there are five winning seats, one per section." Everyone cheered. "Excited already? Then here we go!"

A song began, and several members of the audience joined in. Naruto was one of them. Sasuke smiled at the sight of the happy blond. He was glad he had come, even if he was still a bit jealous of Kurama. He looked the red-head over and notices a slight change in the ginger's appearance. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it looked like he was satisfied about something.

After the song was done, Kurama moved to the edge of the stage.. He turned to the far left. "Section one, get ready. Lets go by row. Rows one and ten, go ahead!" People in those to rows looked, but after a few minutes, silence broke out. "Looks like it's not in those two rows. Then the next two, rows two and nine please." This time a shout was heard. A girl stood up and waved her hand in the air. She had a ticket. She was in the ninth row. "Congratulations! Alright! Everyone please take your seats. Here's our next song."

This time, Matatabi was the lead singer. Kurama took up Matatabi's bass. It was a part of Bijuu's new CD: Lose Control. It is a CD where each member of Bijuu has a song. Matatabi's song was called Shatter Me. Once she was done, she smiled at the audience. "Should we have another song, or find another ticket?" Several mixed yells filled the audience. "Alright, let's do this, the louder you are when I mention one of the options is the one we will do. So, Ticket time?" Cheers filled the room. "Song time?" This time, the cheers were softer. "Ticket time it is!" She turned to Section two. "Lets do this the same way Kurama did. Rows one and ten please." The continued to do this until Rows five and six were called. A man in row five found a ticket. "Ok, now let's get back to the music. Shukaku." She stepped back and Shukaku stepped forwards. Matatabi took her spot back and Kurama took Shukaku's.

Shukaku began to sing his song. Once he was down, he went over to the edge close to Section five. Bijuu had agreed to do Section three last since it was in the middle. This time, the ticket was found in row seven by a teenager. Once everyone settled down, Shukaku went back to his drums. Kurama returned to center stage and sang an older song of theirs. He let Son Goku and Kokuou instruct those in Section four to find the ticket. Another teenager, this one a girl, found it in row eight.

"Alright, we have one more song," Kurama said. "Here's My Demons." He stepped back and the music started. It was another song from their new CD.

**Mayday! Mayday!**   
**The ship is slowly sinking**   
**They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**   
**They're all around me,**   
**Circling like vultures**   
**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**   
**Wash away my colors**

**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**   
**'Kay, Okay, Okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**   
**'Way, away, away**   
**Save me if I become**   
**My demons**

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**   
**It takes control and drags me into nowhere**   
**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**   
**I know you're watching,**   
**I can feel you out there**

**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**   
**'Kay, Okay, Okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**   
**'Way, away, away**   
**Save me if I become**   
**My demons**

**Take me over the walls below**   
**Fly forever**   
**Don't let me go**   
**I need a savior to heal my pain**   
**When I become my worst enemy**   
**The enemy**

The music slowed down.

**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away**

The music then picked up again.

**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**   
**'Kay, Okay, Okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**   
**'Way, away, away**   
**Save me if I become**   
**My demons**

**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**   
**'Kay, Okay, Okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**   
**'Way, away, away**   
**Save me if I become**   
**My demons**

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait to go buy Bijuu's new CD. There were suppose to be sixteen songs on it. Sasuke also wanted to buy a CD. He looked at Naruto and swore that he'd buy him one and tickets to go see Bijuu in Suna. Sasuke knew that winning the final tickets was a one percent chance, two if he counted himself with Naruto.

"Ok," Kurama said. "So there is one more pair of tickets. So, rows one and ten please." Naruto instantly looked under his chair, no luck. Sasuke sighed and looked under his, but nothing. It soon became obvious that no one in rows one or ten had the ticket. Kurama went down his list of rows until it was rows five and six. Still, no one found the tickets. Kurama raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then he turned to his band mates who shrugged. A few seconds later, Saiken came onto the stage. He whispered something to Kurama who smiled and nodded. He handed his microphone to Saiken.

"So, we did something special for Section three to change it up a bit," Saiken said. "We took the torn piece from every Section three ticket and put it in a bucket. Each member of Bijuu, Choumei, Gyuuki, and myself included, will pick one of those pieces from the bucket. Those nine people picked will then come up on stage. Those nine people's names will then be written on a piece of paper and be put in a hat and picked from it. Eight of those nine will win a copy of our new CD and a t-shirt. The ticket will go to the person picked from the hat." Cheers broke out in section three. Other sections were jealous, but cheered anyway. "Then let's start with Shukaku." The members got in line, one by one. Shukaku picked first and read out a seat number. A woman stood up in her seat and went up on stage. This continued until eight people were on stage.

Kurama finally took the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "3-1." The first number stood for the section number. The second was the row number.

Sasuke's eyes widened when those two numbers were called. His chance just went up to ten percent. He stole a glance at Naruto who looked ready to jump out of his seat. Sasuke chuckled at the cute sight before turning his attention back to Kurama who seemed to have enough of the dramatic silence.

"6," Kurama said.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke looked dumbstruck. He was sitting in the seventh seat, so he knew who was sitting next to him. Naruto instantly got up on stage. Sasuke's mouth was wide as he couldn't believe Naruto's luck.

"Hey!" Kurama called as Naruto stepped onto the stage. "I know you. You came to out last concert."

"Hitting on the kid again, Kyu?" Shukaku asked.

"Shut it Shu," Kurama said.

"Whatever," Shukaku said.

"Moving on," Saiken said. "Let's first hear who everyone's favorite band member is." He handed the microphone to the woman who was picked by Shukaku. Out of the nine picked, four said Kurama, one said Isobu, two said Shukaku, one said Matatabi, and one couldn't pick between Son Goku and Kokuou. Each person wrote their name on a piece of paper and dropped it in a hat. "Now to be fair, we have a special person with us that will be opening for us in Suna. Please welcome Ruby!" A girl with green hair and blue eyes came onto the stage. "She's a new singer from our company, so please welcome her. Her first CD comes out in a month."

"Thank you Kyu-kun," Ruby said. She wore a black mini-skirt and a black tube top. Star earrings dangled from her ear and a necklace that looked like only royalty wore it, hung around her beck. She smiled at everyone. "Hi everyone! My name is Ruby. I'm sixteen. I hope you come to the concert in Suna to see me open for Bijuu! Anyway, let's pick that winner!" She winked. Her eyes fell upon Sasuke's for a second and he felt as if they had met before. But she soon turned away and pulled out a piece of paper. She stole a quick glance at Naruto, one that only Sasuke noticed before unfolding the piece of paper. "The winner of the final pair of tickets is... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Shukaku grinned. "Looks like you have luck on your side, kid." He pushed Kurama towards Naruto, who handed the blond a pair of tickets.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. He jumped right off the stage and ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. "I won the tickets!"

Several people laughed as the raven blushed. He sighed and hugged Naruto back. "I know, Dobe."

Naruto frowned. "May be I'll take Kiba instead of you then."

Sasuke glared. "That ticket is mine Naruto, just as you are." He smirked as Naruto's face reddened. Naruto then moved away from Sasuke, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The remaining eight on stage where handed t-shirts and a CD before they were sent back to their seats. Kurama then turned back to the audience. "That's all we have for tonight! It's been fun! Good night!" Everyone cheered as the members of Bijuu and Ruby left. Ruby took one last look at Naruto and Sasuke before disappearing behind stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Nightstep version of Shatter Me. Shatter Me is originally by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale. As for My Demons, that song is by Starset. I was listening to the Nightcore version of this song when I was writing this and decided to use it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke made his way through the mall. He was searching for the perfect gift for Naruto's birthday. The blond was going to be eighteen. He thought about asking Sakura for help, but knew that she'd turn him down. She was still mad at him. Sasuke sighed as he exited his twelfth store. He was getting no where. Sasuke went to the food court to get something to eat. Green hair caught his eyes and he moved to see who it was. A familiar face could be seen. She was wearing sunglasses, but that didn't hide who she was.

Ruby's eyes locked onto Sasuke's. She stood up and walked over to the raven. "Is this seat taken?" Sasuke shook his head. "Good." She sat down. "I saw you at Kyu-kun's concert. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said. "What's a famous singer doing here?"

"I came to pick some things for the house," Ruby said. "My husband is busy with work."

"Husband?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're married?"

"Yes," Ruby said. "I've been married for about two years now."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Our age difference is great, so not many people know," Ruby said. "But age matters not when love is involved."

Sasuke smiled. "I know how you feel."

"You can't be that much older than Naruto-san," Ruby said.

"Only a few months," Sasuke said. "But I meant that the only thing important is our feelings for each other."

"I agree," Ruby said. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'm shopping for a birthday present for Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Ah," Ruby said. "

"But I don't know what to get him," Sasuke said. "I want to let him know how I feel and tell him that I won't hurt him again. I want this gift to be a part of myself."

"A necklace," Ruby said. "You should get him a necklace. One that represents the two of you as a pair." Sasuke nodded. Ruby stood up. "I have to go." She grabbed her bags.

"Thanks for the help," Sasuke said.

"No problem," she smiled and waved a good bye. Just when she was a few feet away, she turned around. "Oh, and you should ask him soon. He'll say yes, trust me." She waved again before skipping off.

Sasuke looked after her in confusion. He shook his head and stood up, heading to the jewelry store. He had a necklace to find.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto was, for the first time in a long time, excited about his birthday. He was going to be eighteen. It had been over a year since him and Sasuke started dating like a normal couple. He was still unable to go through with having sex, but Sasuke accepted that. Naruto had forgiven Sasuke for everything. He even got his revenge by making Sasuke horny. That ended with several nights of Sasuke jerking off in the bathroom. He had told Sasuke about Sakura's plan. The raven had been angry at first, but had let it slide. Together, they moved on.

Naruto put some more meat in his cart. He was shopping for food for the week. Sasuke and Naruto had reached an agreement, Naruto would do all the chores and housework while Sasuke worked. Naruto had gotten a small job at a book store, so he wouldn't be bored. Sasuke was now the youngest officer in Konoha. He only did desk work, but he was working hard. It was rumored that he'd start the street work soon. Due to the job, Sasuke wasn't home as much as he use to be. That left Naruto alone in Sasuke big house. On his eighteenth birthday, Sasuke was given rights to the Uchiha mansion and other assets. The two had moved into the mansion and hired two maids and a cook. Naruto still did the shopping as a means to get out of the house. He also helped the maids with the cleaning. The three helpers worked weekdays only, leaving Naruto to work the other days.

For all intense purposes, Naruto was a house wife. He was only missing one thing, a ring on his finger. He wanted to marry Sasuke, but he was afraid to even bring up the topic. Sakura wasn't much help. She still had a grudge against Sasuke. When Naruto asked his friends, they just said to give it time. But as time went on, Naruto was becoming insecure.

Suddenly, his cart slammed into another one. He looked up into dark eyes. "Sorry," Naruto said.

"It's fine," the man said. The man looked very familiar. Naruto was just about to ask the man if they had met, but the man just moved past him. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man went straight to the deli. Several women and some men looked at the tall man with adoring eyes. Naruto had to admit that the man was good looking. But to him, Sasuke was better. Naruto just shook his head and continued his shopping.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke looked at every pendent until he found one he liked. It was blue with a red swirl inside. Pointing it out to the lady behind the stand, Sasuke moved on to look at chains. He moved towards them, passing the ring section as he went. Suddenly, he froze and turned back to the ring section. A red and white ring had caught his eyes. It reminded himself of his clan's symbol. The ring was beautiful. Sasuke pointed to it. "What size is that?"

"A seven Sir," the woman said.

Sasuke then looked up, trying to picture Naruto's fingers. Sasuke himself was a nine. Naruto's fingers were smaller than his. "May I see it?"

"Of course," the lady unlocked the glass and handed Sasuke the ring.

He moved it in his fingers. He tested it against his hand. Sasuke smirked. The ring had to be Naruto's size. "I'll take it."

"Um... Sir, the price is..." the lady began.

"It's fine," Sasuke said. He had plenty of money thanks to the Uchiha fortune. He then looked at the chains, finding a black one for the pendent. "I'd like this chain for the pendent. Please wrap them together. As for the ring, keep it separate."

"Yes Sir," the lady said. She quickly wrapped the chain and pendent then put the ring in a box. She put the two things in separate bags. Then she did the calculations for the total purchase. The ring alone cost a pretty penny. "Y-your total is 788,452.43 yen ($6,627.60)."

Sasuke handed his card over like he spent that much everyday. The woman held the card carefully, afraid she'd break it. It wasn't everyday that someone would flat out buy such expensive jewelry. She handed the card back and Sasuke signed for his things. The woman handed him his bags. "H-have a good day S-sir." She bowed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted He left the store with a small smile on his face.

The lady behind the counter watched him go. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She wished someone had loved her as much as the Uchiha loves whoever he just bought a ring for. That was when it hit her. The ring Sasuke had bought was made for a man. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled. She wished them good luck before welcoming a couple into the store.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto reached the cashier at the same time as the man he had bumped into. "Um... you can go first."

"Hn," the man grunted. He moved ahead of Naruto and put his things up.

'He's like Sasuke,' Naruto thought again. 'I feel like we've met before.' He shook his head and began putting his own stuff up. The cashier was already done scanning the man's things. The man took out a card and paid for his things. Naruto managed to see a part of the man's name on the card, Ita. Again, he shook his head. He had to hurry up. Sasuke was going to be home soon. Naruto finished paying and headed for his car. Sasuke had bought a new car and had given his old one to Naruto. Naruto got to the car and began to put his things away, when one bag ripped. Luckily, nothing breakable was in that bag, but one of the bottles of coke managed to roll away. Naruto put the broke bag into the car before going after the bottle.

The bottle continued to roll until it hit a boot. Pale fingers picked the bottle up. Naruto stared into dark eyes before accepting the bottle. "Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem," the man said. He turned his back and walked away. Naruto watched the taller man get into his car and pull away. Three times, Naruto had met that man three times within such a short amount of time. Naruto sighed before walking back to his car.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto got home just after Sasuke. The raven helped him bring the items in. Naruto told Sasuke about the man he had met. "And then he handed the bottle to me."

"Did you catch his name?" Sasuke asked. He was a bit jealous that Naruto had paid attention to someone that had apparently been an older version of Sasuke.

"Only part of it," Naruto said. "It was Ita-something."

Crash! Naruto turned towards the sound to see Sasuke standing with a broken cup at his feet. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke's eyes were wide. "What did you say?"

"Um..." Naruto was surprised when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "Ow!"

Sasuke loosened his grip. "You said he looked like me?" Naruto nodded. "And his name was Ita-something?" Again, Naruto nodded. Sasuke's hands dropped to his side. "No... it can't be... Not now."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a pained expression that almost broke Naruto's heart. "There is someone that looks like me and has a name beginning with Ita." He paused and Naruto knew that what Sasuke was going to say next was going to change things. "My brother, Itachi Uchiha."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto ate in silence. Naruto was too afraid to ask Sasuke anything and Sasuke was too busy thinking about Itachi. Just saying his name had brought back a lot of painful memories. It was Itachi that had made Sasuke so cold. Realizing this, Sasuke looked at Naruto. He clenched his chopsticks hard. Itachi was coming between them again. He stood up and walked over to Naruto, grabbing his arm.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. he was suddenly pulled to his feet and dragged away from his food. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke stayed silent as he pulled Naruto into their bedroom. He swung and tossed the blond onto the bed. Naruto began to panic as the raven hovered above him. "S-sasuke?"

"I won't let him," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I won't let him take you away from me," Sasuke said. He move forward, crushing his lips against Naruto's.

"Hmfphm," Naruto moaned into the kiss. Hands moved over his body. A hand moved his shirt up, revealing his nipples. Sasuke pulled back and then move down to take a nipple into his mouth. Naruto moaned at the feeling. He could feel Sasuke getting hard.

Once he was done playing with both nipples, Sasuke sat up and removed his shirt. He then removes Naruto's and began pulling down the blonde's pants. A tanned hand stopped him. "Sasuke," Naruto looked into the dark eyes, tears leaking from his own. "Don't. Not like this."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He suddenly pulled Naruto into a hug. "I'm sorry. I just... don't want to lose you."

Naruto smiled. "You won't lose me."

"But Itachi..."

"Sasuke," Naruto called his name loudly. "Itachi isn't going to take me away from you. Only Kami-sama has that power. And I will fight him if I have to, if it's to stay with you. I love you Sasuke."

Tears rolled down Sasuke's face. He hugged Naruto tighter. "I love you. I love you Naruto, so much."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too, Teme." He pulled back and pecked Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke smirked. "That's not a kiss, Dobe."

"And you think you can do better?"

"Yes." Sasuke decided that he was going to spend the rest of the night just how much better a kiss could be.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

In a dark room, a man with long black hair sat at a desk. He was staring at a computer screen. On it was a picture of a blond boy with a raven haired one. The two were smiling happily. Pale fingers touched the raven's face. "Sasuke."


	19. Chapter 19

_"Aniki!" Sasuke ran down the stars. "Guess what day it is?"_

_"The anniversary of Egypt's revolution?" Itachi asked, jokingly._

_"No silly," Sasuke giggled. "It's..."_

_"You're birthday," Itachi said. "I know." He smiled._

_Sasuke grinned. "Then you know what that means! I get presents!"_

_"Hm... mom did say something about a party," Itachi said._

_Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Really? Is Naruto coming?"_

_Itachi chuckled. Out of all of his friends, the one Sasuke only seemed to care about was the blond. "Of course." He led Sasuke into the living room. "Stay here. Your friends will be here soon."_

_"Aniki?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yes?" Itachi said._

_"Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked._

_Itachi smiled. "Just need to check up on something."_

_"Ok," Sasuke smiled and turned on the TV. Itachi had been going out a lot. No one knew where he was going._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_"I'm home!" Sasuke called out. He had just gotten back from a day with Naruto. A driver dropped him off. He frowned when no one came to welcome him back. "Mom?" The silence was deafening. Sasuke looked in the kitchen, but no one was there. "Dad?" He looked in the man's study, but there was no sign of him. May be his father was still at work. May be his mother was out shopping. But then, where was...? "Aniki?" He headed up stairs to his brother's room, but that too was empty. A thud caught Sasuke's attention. As a seven-year-old, he didn't sense the danger. Instead, he headed for basement, the source of that noise. He ran down the stairs, thinking it was Itachi trying to surprise him a day early. He turned the corner after the stairs, only to see something he wished he hadn't. "A-aniki?"_

_Itachi turned to look at Sasuke. He stood over his parents, a bloodied knife in his hand. "Sasuke."_

_"Wha... what did you do?" Sasuke asked. He glared at the older man._

_"Sasuke," Itachi said. He began walking towards Sasuke, tears in his eyes._

_Sasuke pulled away. "Why? Why did you do this?"_

_Itachi stopped. He looked back at his parents then at the knife in his hands. His eyes widened. The knife fell from his hand and hit the floor. He fell to the floor and grabbed for Sasuke. Sasuke, against his will, was pulled into a hug. "Sorry. Sorry Sasuke."_

_That was how the police found them. An officer pried Itachi away from Sasuke and was taken away. Sasuke was looked over since blood had gotten on his clothes. He ignored everything around him. His mind was blank. All he wanted to know was why._

_Rumors spread around. It was said that Itachi was abused and he had killed Fugaku in self-defense. Mikoto had gotten in the way and he had killed her too. But Sasuke knew those were lied. Fugaku never laid a hand on Itachi. He used words instead. He may have pressured Itachi, but Itachi accepted it as a challenge. Fugaku loved his children, and no one should say otherwise. Besides, if he was abusing Itachi, Mikoto would have stepped in. She wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting her children._

_Sasuke tried to visit Itachi, but the guards didn't let him in. Itachi refused to talk to anyone, not even a lawyer. It was a few days later that Itachi had escaped police custody. At first, they thought Itachi would go after Sasuke, but he didn't. Itachi had left Konoha without looking back. The police took Itachi's notebook and the only thing written in it was the word snake. They asked Sasuke if he knew what it meant, but Sasuke had just shook his head and remained silent._

_Kakashi Hiyate took Sasuke in and raised him. But it was Naruto that brought light back to those cold eyes. Naruto was Sasuke's crutch, his sun. The boy had lost his parents two years before Sasuke had lost his. He knew how Sasuke felt. The two comforted each other. In Sasuke's hour of need, Naruto was there. Naruto was always there._

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke sat up, sweet rolling down his face. He had just woken up from a nightmare. Sasuke had just gotten home to find a blood covered Itachi standing over Naruto, a knife in his hand. He had screamed and forced his eyes open. He looked down at the sleeping blond beside him. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Naruto was alive. He was here, safe and alive. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Hm..." Naruto moaned and moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was the one person he couldn't lose, wouldn't lose. He was his sun, the light of his light. Sasuke carefully maneuvered until he grabbed a box from inside the bedside table. He opened it and took out a red and white object. Slipping in onto a tanned finger, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

To say Naruto was surprise would be an understatement. He was completely floored! The moment he had seen something on his finger, he sat up and brought the hand closer to his face. He stared at the ring as if it was an illusion. He touched it with another finger. It was real. He instantly got up, ran down the stairs, and jumped on his raven boyfriend, fiancé. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled as he turned to see Naruto's face. 'Cute.' Naruto was so happy, that he had tears of joy in his eyes. The blond began to jump up and down exclaiming that he loved Sasuke. "I'm guessing that's a yes then?"

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Then I guess we need to go tell everyone."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "I've already called everyone. Things are already in place."

"How did you know I'd say yes?" Naruto asked putting his hands on his hips.

Sasuke smiled. "Who could say no to this?" He lifted up Naruto's hand and brought the ring to his lips. He kissed it. "Naruto." His eyes met blue. "Be mine. Marry me."

Naruto smiled. "I guess I will." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ok! I'll marry you Teme!"

"Heh, Dobe," Sasuke released Naruto's hand. He then began to head to the stairs. "We should get ready. They are meeting us at the mall's outside food court at eleven thirty."

Naruto looked at a clock and began to move quickly. It was already ten of eleven and it took ten minutes to get to the mall. Naruto showered and was soon ready. He thought he was done before Sasuke, but a horn beeping made him realize that Sasuke was waiting for him in the car. Naruto grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house, locking the door behind him.

Sasuke and Naruto got to the food court just in time. They began talking to their friends, well more like Naruto was talking to their friends. Sasuke sat back looking at his watch. Finally, Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't said a word in the last fifteen minutes. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said. He looked at his watch for the twentieth time.

"Then why do you keep looking at you watch?" Naruto asked.

"I want to make sure I have the timing right," Sasuke said.

"Timing?" Naruto asked. "For what?"

Sasuke smirked. "For that." He pointed to the sky. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped. Sakura saw the look on Naruto's face and followed his eyes. Her mouth fell open. The others soon followed. In the sky, a plan was flying. Out of the back, there was smoke coming out in lines. Soon, words were formed by the smoke. It read: Will you marry me, Dobe?

Everyone turned to Sasuke. "I wanted to ask you here, but that changed after what happened yesterday. I forgot to tell them to get rid of the first message."

"First message?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Everyone look up. The smoke then said: Happy Birthday, Naruto!

Naruto was speechless. Then he grabbed Sasuke into a hug. He cried and laughed, not sure how to explain how he was feeling. Their friends were congratulating them. The girls began to talk amongst themselves about a wedding. The only one that didn't seem happy was Sakura. She was the only one that knew everything that had happened between Sasuke and Naruto. But one look at Naruto's happy face told Sakura to stay silent. She was willing to let her anger go if it meant Naruto would be happy.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi moved through the darkened room searching for something. He came to a wall and move a hand over it. His hand paused over a certain part of the wall. He added pressure to his fingers and pushed forward. A click echoed and the wall opened like a door. Itachi stepped through it, into a room lit with red lights. He knew there were others there, but he couldn't see them. He stepped into a square that had his name on it. There were two squares in which no one stood. Itachi stared at those two squares as if he wanted them to catch on fire. Suddenly, the red lights dimmed. Two cloaked figures stepped into those squares. Then everyone held out a hand waiting. Itachi felt the familiar prick of his fingers as blood dripped out. He kept himself calm reminding himself that it was just a test, one he knew he was going to fail.


	21. Chapter 21

The warning was just about to go off when Itachi made his move. He took out a hidden sword and swung it around. Silent screams filled the room as person after person dropped. Then the warning rang throughout the room. Some of the remaining people put their hands to their ears. Itachi was wearing ear plugs, so he could block out the noise. Once no one else was standing, Itachi moved over to the speaker and sliced it in two, stopping the blaring noise. He then turned on the regular lights. Counting the bodies, Itachi realized that he was one short. His eyes fell to a corner of the room. A hole was in the wall. Itachi walked through it to the outside. Rain beat down on his as he looked around. But there was no one around. Itachi turned towards the building he had just been in. Resheathing his sword, he pulled out a hand grenade. He tossed it inside then walked away. He was only a block away when a loud BOOM! filled the air. Car alarms went off. Smoke and fire could be seen, but Itachi didn't cared. He continued walking until he disappeared into the night.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto were having a great week. Sasuke had been promoted to detective. And Naruto had gotten the first job he had applied to. Sakura had called them to tell them that they had the wedding already planned. It was only two days after the engagement. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other and shrugged. they didn't mind having the wedding so soon. They agreed to have the wedding at the end of the month, in two weeks.

Sasuke was dragged out by his best man. He had chosen Kakashi since the man did raise him. Naruto was given the roll of the bride. Since Iruka was going to walk him down the aisle, his maid of honor was going to be Sakura. The flower girl was going to be Iruka and Kakashi's adopted daughter Rose. She was three and already happy to have the job. The ring barer would be Shino's younger brother Brane, who was five. Any other information about the wedding was a secret. Sasuke and Naruto's only job was the invitations.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted. "I know that Sakura is planning this very big wedding, but we don't really have that many people going."

"I'm sure Sakura took that into consideration, Dobe," Sasuke said. He leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"Hm... Teme," Naruto said, grinning into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and finished putting his jacket on. "What time are you suppose to be done?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "You know that case with that building that was bombed yesterday?" Naruto nodded. "It seems that team on it is underhanded. So I've been added to it."

"Really?" Naruto said. "That's awesome!"

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks. He walked over to the door. "Don't wait up for me."

"Sasuke," Naruto called stopping the raven. He turned towards Naruto. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dobe," Sasuke said before leaving.

Naruto turned back to the TV, flipping through the channels until he came to a cooking channel. Deciding that there was nothing better on, Naruto watched as some person he didn't know was cooking some type of food he'd never seen before.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi followed his pray as he walked through a crowd of people. He was at the mall, hoping to find a moment when his prey was alone. It had take him almost a day to track the man down. Itachi wasn't about to let the man slip away again. He finally found the perfect moment when his prey excused himself to the restroom. Itachi followed behind, making sure no one recognized him. He caught the door before it closed, making sure that no noise came from his presence. Looking under each stall, Itachi checked to see if anyone else was there. But it was only Itachi and his prey. Itachi silently moved into the stall next to the other man. Itachi unsheathed his sword. He positioned it, tip against the wall.

Itachi knew the one thing that was bad about these bathrooms. The walls were easily breakable. With enough force, a pencil could be stabbed through it. Itachi took a deep breath then added pressure to the sword. It wet right through the wall. A gagging noise was heard the silence. Itachi counted to ten before he pulled his sword back. Blood was on it. He quickly cleaned the sword with some toilet paper, tossing it into the toilet. Then he resheathed it. Stepping out of his stall, Itachi glanced at the stall next to him. Blood was on the floor, but it wasn't noticeable unless you bent down to see it. Itachi guessed that no one would know what had happened until they tried to open the stall door. Itachi snuck out of the restroom and then the mall. His goal had been achieved.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke stared at the scene before him. Nine different bodies had been found, not every body part counted for. There were eight men and one women. The bomb had destroyed the room, but due to advance technology, it was able to be reconstructed via computer. Sasuke looked at the room and noticed strange circles. There were eleven of them. If each of the dead bodies and the person that killed them were to be given a circle, there would be one person missing.

"There's an extra one," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," an older officer said. He was the captain of the team. "It means that either there were two killers or one victim got away."

Sasuke nodded. "What's your guess?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say whoever this mystery person is, they most likely have a target on their back," the captain said.

"Captain!" a young man called. He was only a few years older than Sasuke. "Another body has turned up."

"What do you mean?" the captain asked.

"Someone found a body at the mall," the man said.

"And what does that have to do with us?" the captain asked.

"It seems that the victim is a known member of Akatsuki," the man said.

"Shit," the captain cursed.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked.

"It makes sense," the captain said. "Akatsuki has eleven members. That means one member killed the others." He turned towards the forensics. "Check to see if any of the parts have a tattoo of a cloud."

A woman in blue nodded. A few seconds later the woman walked over to the captain. "We have arms from each victim. On each one, there is a cloud tattoo."

"So it's true then," the captain said. "The Akatsuki is no more."

"You seem a bit happy about that," Sasuke said.

"It is good that they are gone," the captain said. "We don't have to worry that they'll kill more people. But the one who killed them is going to be hard to deal with. Whoever did this planned it out. He even tracked the one that escaped down and killed him. This is going to be dangerous."

"We'll find him, Sir," Sasuke said. He was ready to chase after this killer. It would be a test to prove he was ready to catch Itachi.


	22. Chapter 22

Itachi bit into an apple as he flipped through a folder. He checked to make sure his job was done. Faces were crossed out with a red X. But then he came to a face that wasn't crossed off. The silver-haired man was an underling of the man Itachi killed in the bathroom. Itachi check the man's record. Kabuto Yakushi, age: 22 Known for pretending to be a doctor to get closer to certain people to kill them. Uses poisons and drugs to kill. Itachi frowned. Kabuto would have to be eliminated.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The moment Kabuto heard of Orochimaru's death, he tried to get in contact with the Akatsuki. But he failed. Then he heard about the explosion at the meeting place for the Akatsuki. It seems that everyone that was there was dead. The Akatsuki was no more. That could only mean one thing, someone had destroyed the Akatsuki. They had even went as far as tracking Orochimaru down and killing hm.

Kabuto paid attention to everything that was going on. His spies told him that some underlings of the other Akatsuki members had also been killed. With that information, Kabuto began to prepare himself. He knew that he was going to be next. He sat down watching TV. Several people had been hired to protect him. Kabuto made sure he had the best security money could buy. He had several traps in place. There were also some guard dogs around. They knew to attack anything they didn't recognize. If any of the alarms went off, Kabuto had a bomb shelter that he could hide in. But that was only if the alarms went off. He wasn't going to hide in there for the rest of his life.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi knew that this wasn't going to be easy. A walk around told him that the place had several traps, guard dogs, and bodyguards. He also noticed a not-so-hidden door in the ground. It was clearly a bomb shelter. He knew he could take care of the guards, traps, and dogs easily. But if Kabuto made it into that bomb shelter, there was no chance of him accomplishing his goal. So Itachi decided to proceed quietly.

Several motion sensors were propped up on the walls. Carefully, he disarmed them. Then he pulled out a bow. A few arrows were tucked on his back. He pulled out five. One by one, he fired them. The dogs were alerted to the sound and ran towards the arrow that was closest to them. But these arrows were special. Once they impacted into the ground, they began to burn. The scent they gave off instantly put the dogs to sleep. Itachi then took out some ninja stars and tossed them into a few guards' necks. One guard managed to yelled out, but only a confused what slipped through his lips. Four guards fell to the ground, dead.

Itachi quietly jumped to the ground, avoiding a trap. He pulled out a few rocks and tossed them. Instantly, six traps activated. He saw the pattern the traps created. There was only one path that lead to the house. Itachi paused every three feet and tossed more rocks. He made sure to step around any traps. Some guards came to check on things and Itachi used more ninja stars to kill them. Soon, Itachi reached a door. He removed his sword and cut off an arm of a guard. Then he put it against the door. Sparks came out and Itachi dropped the arm. The door was set to electrocute anyone that touched it. Itachi sighed. He'd have to find another way in. He looked up and smirked. Taking out a few throwing knives, Itachi stabbed two into the wall. He began to climb up the wall. Once he was on the roof, Itachi decided to set off a few small bombs. He tossed one near a tree. It went off, setting the tree on fire.

Alarms went off. Itachi watched several men carefully maneuver into the house. They brought out a man with silver hair. Itachi smirked. He tossed a few more bombs, making sure to miss the men. The silver-haired man, Kabuto cried out as he was forced to the ground, a guard covering his body with his own. Itachi sighed. He didn't mind killing all these guards, but his target was Kabuto, not them. He slid down to the edge of the roof. He raised his bow and shot an arrow through the head of the guard over Kabuto. Kabuto screamed and pushed the guard off of him as another guard helped him to his feet and pushed him towards the bomb shelter. But another arrow shot through the head of another guard. Kabuto fell to the ground. Itachi grabbed the edge of the roof and swung down to the ground. Following the path the guards took, Itachi arrived in front of the remaining three guards and Kabuto. One guard was crouched down at Kabuto's side. The other two stood in front of them, trying to block them fro sight. Itachi sighed. He was out of arrows and kunai. He got in a comfortable stance, ready for hand-to-hand combat. The two standing guards charged at him. The other one managed to get Kabuto to his feet. The two walked carefully to the bomb shelter. Kabuto got in and tried to close the door behind him, but a pale hand stopped him.

In Itachi's hand was his sword. It was running through the body of the last guard. The other two were dead five feet away. Itachi's left hand held open the door to the bomb shelter. Black-red eyes stared into panicked dark gray ones. That's when Itachi knew, this wasn't the real Kabuto. It was just some kid that was made to look like him. Itachi pulled his sword from the guard's body, letting her fall to the ground. She begged him not to kill the boy. Itachi said nothing and turned his back on them. He moved quickly to the house and entered the first room.

There was signs of a struggle, but it looked staged. Itachi moved into the kitchen and was forced to dodge a knife. A child stood before him, tears running down her cheeks. She had pink hair and captivating brown eyes. She lunged at Itachi, but he caught her arm. She dropped the knife and glared at the raven. She then grinned.

BANG! A gun went off. Itachi looked down and noticed a hole in the stomach of the girl in front of him. He then looked at himself and saw a bullet melted to his sword. The bullet had gone through the girl towards him. His sword had stopped the bullet from going into his chest. The girl coughed, then fell to the floor, a smile on her face. Itachi's gaze fell to the man standing with a gun still raised. He had silver hair just like the boy in the bomb shelter. It was clear that the two were twins. The hand on the gun shook slightly, but the boy's finger was ready to pull the trigger again. Itachi moved quickly. It  
looked like he just walked past the boy, but then the kid fell to his knees, his hand on the floor. He screened out in pain as his other hand cover the stump of his arm. Itachi didn't care; he had enough of playing around. He had to find Kabuto before the police came. Surely, someone heard the bombs go off.

Itachi walked into the living room next. The tv was still on, but there was no sign of life. He was about to leave the room when he heard a groan. He looked over the couch and saw a boy tied up. Itachi leaned down as if he was going to check on him, but instead he cut his throat. The boy dropped the knife he had to the floor as he bled out. Itachi frowned. He hated the fact that Kabuto was using children to protect himself. He went through the information he had in his mind. There were two more children Kabuto had under him. One was a boy with white hair and a larger one with red hair. Itachi knew they'd somehow get in his way. Itachi moved towards the stairs next. He took out a small tube and toss it down the hall. Smoke appeared and Itachi covered his mouth with a cloth. Two thuds let him know that two people had fallen asleep. He checked on them both. They were those two boys. Now, Kabuto was alone. But where was he? Itachi checked the rest of the house, but there was nothing. His only guess was that Kabuto had fled while Itachi was taking care of the guards.

Itachi returned to the living room and noticed that one of the walls looked strange. He walked over to it and pretended to lean on it as if he was tired and needed a break. He pressed an ear to the wall and heard something move. Itachi bent down and grabbed the knife from the floor and leaned back on the wall. With his back against the wall, Itachi shoved the knife into a place between two mechanisms. He moved the knife up, revealing a hidden door. He stabbed at the door with the knife only to have it vibrate in his hand. The door was made of metal. Itachi went over the weapons he had left: a timed bomb, one smoke screen, his sword, the knife he stole, and a grappling gun. The only thing he could use was the timed bomb. Buy he had to be careful. The bomb was strong enough to destroy not only the door, but half of the house. Itachi would only have fifteen seconds to get back outside before it went off. He'd have to get to the bomb shelter to fully protect himself. Itachi sighed. He had to do it. He removed the bomb and stuck it at the center of the door. He then pressed the activation button and then ran for it. Dodging the boy that was still trying to stop the bleeding and the dead bodies of the guards, Itachi let himself drop into the bomb shelter. The boy from before stood in front of him. Itachi didn't waste time in taking him out. Then, Itachi closed the hatch.

The bomb in the living room went off, ripping the door apart. Everything within a ten foot radius of the door was destroyed. A body was sent flying over a desk. His skin blackened for the explosion but his heart was still beating. However, he could not move.

Itachi counted to ten before he opened the hatch. Dust covered the ground along with pieces of the house. Alarms were twice as loud, drowning any other sound out. Itachi carefully stepped through the ruins towards where the door once stood. Itachi saw the body and walked to it.

Kabuto was groaning in pain. He knew he had to get a hospital soon or he wasn't going to make it. He shifted until he was propped up. That's when he saw him. Itachi stood in front of him, sword raised. Kabuto smiled. It was over. There was no way he could fight the raven off. But he could try to drag this out in time for the police to get there. He could already hear the sirens.

"Why?" Kabuto asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Itachi frowned. "You know why." he crouched down, sword pointed at Kabuto's chest. "I won't let anyone hurt him."

"So it's true then," Kabuto coughed. "You're ending things for your brother."

Itachi smirked. "Yes." Without another word, Itachi plunged the sword through Kabuto's heart. Wiping the blood on Kabuto's charred shirt, Itachi stepped back. He saw a few filed on the desk that hadn't been burnt completely. The top file showed a picture of a raven-haired boy who was a police officer. The next paged showed a picture of a blond with whisker marks on his cheeks. Itachi took the file and stashed it in his jacket. He took out the smoke bomb and threw it, just as the police and firemen arrived at the scene.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The connection between this scene and the others were clear. The captain was amazed that all of this was done by one man. There was only one survivor, a kid that was missing his hand and a bit of his leg. The boy was in a coma, but he managed to say "damn him" before passing out. It seemed he had managed to get mostly away from the blast by hiding behind the refrigerator, but his leg was hit with pieces of the nearby wall. The police checked all of the cameras, but none caught the suspect on tape.

Sasuke searched through the rubble for any clues. There was so much blood, but he didn't know who it belonged to. He inspected the parts of a smoke bomb, then looked at the markings on a kunai. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar design, a raven with a swirl on its chest. Sasuke looked up at the sky. 'Itachi.'

"Uchiha," the captain called. Sasuke turned and ran towards the man, keeping silent about the kunai's design. He would be the one to find Itachi, even if it killed him.


	23. Chapter 23

The boy was given protection while he healed in the hospital. He was going to be sent to a prison for juveniles since tests showed that he had killed the girl the police had found. However, since he had seen the suspect, he'd be protected until the man was caught. He had given the police a basic description, but nothing turned up. Sasuke knew that Itachi would come after the boy if he heard about him. So when reporters got news of the boy, the whole world knew of his existence. Two police officers were told to watch him. Sasuke was sometimes one of them. He wanted to be there if Itachi came, but the captain wanted him out on the field as well. Sasuke was beginning to miss his blond. He sighed.

"Don't be so down Uchiha-san," a fellow officer said. He handed the raven a cup of coffee. "I'm sure we will catch him soon." Sasuke only hoped he was right.

"I'm going to go the bathroom," Sasuke said. "I'll be back." He put his cup on the chair next to where he was standing before heading off. He hated waiting. Why couldn't Itachi hurry up?

The other officer stood at the door of the witness's room. He was happily sipping his coffee. He had graduated a year before Sasuke. A nurse walked past him and he stared after her. She was beautiful and he wished he could talk to her. A sudden feeling came over him as he noticed someone coming towards him. He looked a bit like Sasuke. "Sir?" the officer asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the man said. He leaned down and whispered into the other's ear. "Take a nap." The man hit the officer in the neck, knocking him to the floor. Itachi snuck past him and into the room. The boy was asleep. Itachi walked over to him and pulled out a knife. He slit his throat and covered his mouth. The boy awoke for a few seconds until he closed his eyes for the last time. Itachi wiped the blood on the sheets.

BANG! Itachi felt pain and his hand went to his shoulder. The bullet had mussed anything vital. He glared at the one who shot him. He was surprised that his little brother had gotten back so soon.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. He was glad his partner was still alive, but he didn't know why. He had just been knocked out. Itachi saw the questioning look that was hidden behind the anger in Sasuke's eyes. "He didn't see me well enough. And even if he did, I'll let him live. He's not on my list."

"List?" Sasuke asked. "What's the list for?"

"I'm removing those that stand in the way," Itachi said.

"In the way of what?" Sasuke wanted answers. If he hadn't, Itachi would have been dead by now. Itachi said nothing. He just smiled. He stepped backwards and leaned against a window. Sasuke frowned, holding the gun tighter. "Answer me."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said before shaking his head. The sound of breaking glass filled the room as Itachi jumped backwards. Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran to the window and looked out to see Itachi running. Sasuke fired twice, one missed Itachi while the other hit his leg. It didn't slow him down. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to hit him. He looked down. A grappling hock hung from the edge of the window. When Itachi had the time to do that, Sasuke didn't know. He heard a groan and saw his partner waking up. He turned back to the window and itachi was no where in sight. Sasuke sighed. He had a  
report to write.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto finished looking for a present for Sakura's birthday and headed home. He hadn't taken his car since he wanted the fresh air. Smiling, he walked through the park. Kids were being picked up by their parents since it was getting late. Naruto waved at one man he recognized from work. The man waved back before walking beside his wife and daughter. Naruto continued his way home, making sure to take the longer way. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be home for dinner and Naruto wanted to avoid being home alone. As he was passing an alley, he heard a groan.

Something told Naruto to keep walking. He ignored that voice when he heard another grunt. He moved towards the noise and found a man clenching his left shoulder and his right leg. It looked like he had been shot. "Are you ok?"

Itachi glanced at the boy. He instantly recognized Naruto from the market and the file. This boy was Sasuke's fiancé. "I'm fine." He grunted in pain when he tried to move.

Naruto frowned. "Clearly you aren't. My place isn't far. Why don't you come with me and we can take care of your wounds. Or I can call an ambulance."

"No hospital," Itachi said. It would be a bad idea to go back there. But it was also not a good one to go with the blond.

"Ok," Naruto said. "But you have to at least come home with be. You can leave after I'm done with you."

Itachi sighed. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to just leave him here. "Fine." Naruto nodded and helped Itachi to his feet. Itachi made sure to hide his face. He didn't want the blond to recognize him. Naruto helped Itachi to his house. Luckily, it hadn't been far.

Naruto locked the door before turning to Itachi who was sitting on the couch. Naruto went and got a first aid kit. Itachi felt strange about being back in his family home. He noticed that things had changed a lot. Itachi guessed that Naruto had something to do with it

Naruto came back with the first aid kit and a few wet towels. He ripped Itachi's shirt and noticed that there was no bullet. "It went clean through. That's good. Press this there. I'll check on your leg." Naruto cut open the pants and gagged. The bullet was still there and it had taken a good chunk of the flesh. Naruto took out some tweezers. "This is going to hurt." He carefully began to extract the bullet. Itachi bit back a scream of pain until Naruto finally pulled the bullet out. A second wet towel was pressed against Itachi's leg. "I'm going to wrap it so this towel stays against the wound." Naruto grabbed some gauze and began wrapping the wound. Itachi watched in amazement as the blond did a good job. "I'll sow that up later. Now let me see your shoulder." Itachi pulled the towel away. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "At least this on isn't so bad." Naruto cleaned the wound and stitched it up. He felt eyes in him the entire time, as if they were questioning him. "My friend Sakura is a nurse. She showed me how to take of some wounds."

"You're good at this," Itachi said.

"Well, Sasuke doesn't like going to the hospital, so I have to take care of him," Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Naruto grinned. "My fiancé." He showed Itachi the ring on his finger.

'So he's getting married,' Itachi thought. 'Good.'

"Now lets take care off your leg," Naruto said. He unwrapped the gauze and frowned. It was bleeding too much. He wrapped it back up. "We have to clean it better. Come with me to the bathroom." Naruto helped Itachi into the bathroom. Itachi sat in the edge of the tub. Naruto measured the temperature of the water making sure it was on the colder side. "Ready?" Itachi nodded. Naruto let the gauze and towel fall into the tub before spraying the wound with the water. Itachi bit his lip as the wound was cleaned. Naruto handed the shower head to Itachi. "Hold that while I get the thread ready." Naruto readied a needle with some thread. He turned off the water, used a dry towel to dry the wound, and quickly began to sow up the wound. Naruto made sure to double stitch it. Then he once more wrapped it with gauze. "There you go." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"No problem," Naruto stood up. "Are you hungry?" Itachi nodded. "The come on. I'll make us something." He helped Itachi into the kitchen. While itachi sat staring at nothing, Naruto began to make dinner. Once he was done, Naruto set a plate down in front of Itachi. He took a seat and began to eat. Itachi followed suit. Naruto struck up a conversation. Itachi listened carefully to the blond. "...And so, Sakura said I had to wear a dress! A dress! I mean I'm a man!"

"I think you'd look cute in a dress," Itachi said.

Naruto looked up. "That's..." His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at Itachi's face. He dropped his fork. "Y-you're..." Naruto stood up and backed away.

Itachi sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "It seems the fun has come to an end." He stood up and stepped towards Naruto.

"S-stay away!" Naruto yelled. "What did you come here for?"

"You brought me here," Itachi said. "And I have to thank you for that." He took another step towards the scared blond.

Naruto panicked and bolted towards the door. He had just turned the knob to open the door when a hand slammed down next to his head, keeping the door shut. Itachi leaned down. "Scream and you'll regret it." His other arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled him away from the door. Naruto struggled but a hand squeezing his neck stopped  
him. Itachi lifted Naruto over his good shoulder and carried him up the stairs. He ignored the pain in his leg. Coming to Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom, he opened the door and tossed the boy onto the bed. Once more Naruto panicked and made a run for the conjoining bathroom, but Itachi moved faster and blocked the way. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Trapping Naruto under him, Itachi sighed. By now, tears were running down Naruto's face. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then let me go," Naruto begged.

"I can't do that," Itachi said. "You see, Sasuke shot me." He saw the surprised look on Naruto's face and smirked. "I don't plan on killing him, but I do want to talk to him. I'm glad he found someone. It amazes me that he picked you." Itachi moved a hand to Naruto's cheek. "You certainly are beautiful. But I can tell that you two are very different. There is also something off. Did my foolish little brother hurt you?"

Naruto knew that being honest was better in this circumstance. "He rejected me."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "But you're engaged."

"I was abused by my guardian," Naruto said. "He threw down the stairs causing me to lose my memories. Sasuke took advantage of that." Naruto blushed. "After our first time, I got me memories back, but I didn't tell him. I let things continue."

"But he found out."

Naruto nodded. "He told me to stay away and even called me a whore. I got depressed and tried to kill myself."

"So that fire that destroyed your house was a suicide attempt." Naruto's eyes widened. "I have a file on you. It stated something about an explosion."

Naruto relaxed as much as he could. "I lost my sight due to a chemical in the explosion. It was only temporary." Again, he blushed. "We admitted our feelings for each other. And now, I have my sight back and, well, I'm engaged."

"Hn." Itachi let the information process.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "Why did you show yourself to Sasuke?" Itachi was about to answer when they heard the front door open.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "I'm home."

Itachi instantly put his hand over Naruto's mouth. He waited patiently for Sasuke to climb up the stairs. He then leaned down and covered Naruto's mouth with his own.

Sasuke opened the door and was shocked by the sight before him. Itachi was straddling Naruto's hips, kissing him. Anger flared up inside and he lunged at the older raven. Itachi was knocked off the bed and Sasuke was on too of him. He raised a fist to punch him, but Itachi caught it and flipped them. Sasuke struggled, but Itachi had the upper hand. Naruto moves to help Sasuke, but he saw the glint of a knife.

"Move and I'll kill him," Itachi said. Naruto froze.

"Get off of me," Sasuke ordered.

Itachi smirked. "Now little brother, I believe you know better than that." He leaned down until his lips were next to Sasuke's ear. "You could never beat me." Sasuke glared. "So, Naruto-kun, tell me, how far does your love for Sasuke go?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Can you prove to me that you love him?" Itachi questioned.

"How?" Naruto wanted to help Sasuke anyway that he could.

Itachi smirked. "Take off your clothes and spread your legs."


	24. Chapter 24

Itachi smirked. "Take off your clothes and spread your legs." Terror filled Naruto's eyes as more anger filled Sasuke's. Then suddenly, a laugh filled the room. The laughter scared Naruto even more as his hands shakingly went towards his top. Itachi stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

Naruto looked up as he was reminded of Itachi's words. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't plan on killing him, but I do want to talk to him." Naruto relaxed. "Oh."

Itachi nodded. Then he turned to Sasuke. "I'm not going to get off of you until I know you'll listen. And even if you don't, I'm sure Naruto-kun will." He sat back, still making sure that Sasuke couldn't attack him. "First, I want you to know that I know almost everything about you, things you may not even know. I'm going to answer your questions and I want you to know that I'm not going to lie to you. The truth will hurt, but I'm sure Naruto-kun can pick up the pieces." He looked at Naruto who nodded. Then he looked back at Sasuke. "Now I'd like your word that you won't try to kill me." Sasuke glanced at Naruto before hesitatingly nodding. "Good." Itachi carefully rose to his feet then offered Sasuke a hand. Sasuke ignored the hand and stood up. Itachi sighed. "Naruto-kun, I believe you have some tea?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "There are some leftovers if anyone is hungry."

"That would be nice," Itachi said. "Sasuke looks a bit hungry. Let us move into the dinning room." He motioned Naruto to walk ahead. Itachi followed him with Sasuke close behind. The brothers took a seat while Naruto went into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with some tea. Itachi handed out the tea while Naruto went back into the kitchen for some food. He broke the silence with a simple question.

"Sasuke, do you want me to add some extras tomatoes?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke blushed. "Yes."

"Ok." Seconds later Naruto came out with Chicken Alfredo with tomatoes. It was the same dish Naruto had served Itachi, just with more tomatoes. "Are you still hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Itachi said.

"R-right," Naruto sat between the two. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"So," Itachi began. "I already know the first question you want to ask. And the answer is simple. I did not kill our parents."

"What?" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. "Don't lie to me! I see you..."

"Calm down Sasuke," Itachi ordered. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled. "You think this is a game?"

"Most certainly not," Itachi said. "I'm purely stating the facts. I did not kill Father or Mother nor did I want to. That was someone else. Regrettably I wasn't able to stop them."

"Them?" Sasuke asked.

"The Akatsuki," Itachi said.

"The Akatsuki?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's who you..." He trailed off.

"I killed them, yes," Itachi took a sip of his tea. "They were on the top of the list."

"You've mentioned that list before," Sasuke said.

"It's a list of people that need to be removed from this world," Itachi said. "Excuse me. I meant needs to be. I've completed my task."

"How many people did you kill?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shivered. This topic made him more nervous.

"The members of Akatsuki," Itachi said holding up nine fingers. "And anyone associated with them."

"And that child?" Sasuke asked. "He was only twelve."

"Actually he was twenty-four," Itachi said. "He was an experiment of Orochimaru's. But that's not the point. He was working for Kabuto."

"And the other children?" Sasuke asked.

"Experiments," Itachi said. "Now of them were children. They were all adults. They tried to kill me so, I killed them. Well, except for the girl. She was killed by that boy."

"If you killed all of the members of the Akatsuki," Sasuke said. "Then you've finished your list."

"Yes, I have," Itachi said. "I have removed any possible threat."

Sasuke gulped. He knew the answer to his next question, but he had to ask it out loud. "For who?"

Itachi smirked. "You."

Sasuke sat back. He didn't know what to do. Naruto was amazed. Itachi had just admitted that he killed to protect Sasuke. But there was something he wanted to know, something Sasuke had to know. "Why did the Akatsuki kill your parents?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that.

"Because Father was a member," Itachi said. "He left them when he fell in love with Mother. The Akatsuki found us when you were three. They wanted one of us in exchange for the rest of our lives. But our parents refused. They manage to get protection for us. But when you were seven, they found us again. They gave Father three days to hand you over. They didn't want me. I was already too old to them. Our parents refused them again." Itachi paused. "I found them. Mom was still breathing. I thought I could help her. It was foolish of me to think such a thing. I removed the knife, covering it with my fingerprints. The killer used gloves."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke said. "Why did you leave?"

"No one would have believed me," itachi stated. "And before you say that you would have, remember that you had seen me with a bloody knife, standing over our parents' bodies. Without any prove saying otherwise, I was the prime suspect. If the real killer was going to be found, I had to stay out of jail."

"Why did you kill them all?" Naruto asked. He felt like there was still a missing piece to the puzzle.

"They still wanted Sasuke," Itachi explained. "They had plans to use you. And if they couldn't, they would just get rid of you. I refuse to let that happen. So, I just got rid of them first. As to why all of them, if one of them was still alive, that person would go after you just as originally planned. Now, you don't have a target on your back."

Sasuke leaned back. He had to let all of this information process through his mind. Then one thought hit him. "You're gonna have to give yourself up. Itachi, you're going to jail."

Itachi smiled. "I know, and I'm ok with that."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Naruto asked.

"If he's lucky, they'll say it was self-defense," Sasuke said. "I don't see you getting out of this. No matter what, you will go to jail. Unless, you run."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm done running. I'm giving myself up tomorrow."

Sasuke looked down. "I'm sorry. You've been protecting me and I didn't even know."

"It's fine," Itachi said. "I did this because I love you, Sasuke."

Tears ran down Naruto's cheek. "That's not fair."

"Naruto-san," Itachi said. "Don't cry. I've made my bed and I intend to lie in it." He stood up. "I have to leave now. Thank you for hearing me out." Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped around him. Naruto and Sasuke were hugging him. He sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Things have gone as I planned."

"I love you," Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Itachi gave himself over to the police. He explained everything, giving them even more details than he gave Sasuke. The story was all over the news. Naruto and Sasuke's friends called to make sure Sasuke was ok. Oddly enough, he was.

Days went by and Sasuke stood before a priest. He was a bit nervous. Luckily, the police allowed Itachi to come to the wedding. He was able to calm Sasuke down. All of their male friends sat before him. The girls were with Naruto, getting him ready.

Anxiety filled Sasuke and Itachi noticed. He sighed then leaned forward. An officer flinched since normally, when a criminal was allowed temporarily leave from prison, they are not supposed to get close to anyone. But he had to let it happen. Everyone knew that Itachi wouldn't hurt Sasuke.

"Calm down little brother," Itachi said. "Naruto will be here soon. You've found a good one."

Sasuke relaxed then smiled. The music had started. The girls made their way down the aisle. Only Sakura remained up to the other side of the priest. Everyone stood up and turned to watch Naruto walking down the aisle. Naruto carefully came down. Because he refused to wear a dress, Sakura got him to agree to a white kimono with a few tweaks. It was longer than normal with gold trim. It touched the ground. Because Naruto's hair had grown out, the girls were able to decorate it with jewels and flowers.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto look so beautiful. He glared at the others, buy smiled when he remembered that Naruto was his. The blond stepped up and Sasuke took his hands. They were soon lost in their own little world, only responding when they needed to. When the priest stated that they could kiss, they devoured each others' lips, lost in passion. Itachi broke them apart as the clapping and cheers died down. With a hug from the older raven, the two held hands as they went off to their honeymoon. Nut just before getting in the car, Naruto tossed his bouquet. Sakura giggled as she realized that she had caught it.

Years went by and itachi got out on parole for good behavior. He joined the police. What better way to protect the ones he loved. About two years after he was released, he married Kurama. They had met during one of his concerts when the police was called in to take care of a disturbance. The wedding ended quickly because Matatabi's water broke. She refused to go to the hospital until she saw Kurama toss his bouquet.

The guests found it funny when Sasuke and Naruto's adopted daughter caught it. The girl looked at Sakura and Lee's son who was all smiles. Then she walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him. Their parents' gaped as the two just looked at each other then hugged. It was clear that a new love had formed. It would be a friendship that would transcend time, just like Naruto and Sasuke's. And thus comes an end to their cruel love.


End file.
